


Transformers: Second Chance

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Generation 1, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Multi, Romance, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: You should read Transformers: Through the Shattered Glass (A good series with Transformers) First! This is a side timeline to that story! So... run there now, or ignore this warning.When Megatron was ready to enter the pit at last, the Cybertronian gods decide that Megatron needs that one last chance to get his one true love, Morningstar, to be his. This is a story of shipping, past meeting the future, and out of characterness. ENJOY!





	1. Chapter 1

Megatronus stood before a circle of glowing lights, high on thrones. He looked down to see his own spark, with a giant hole in his chest. He remembered what happened, he had sacrificed himself to save Galvatron, his counterpart and Morningstar's chosen bondmate. He looked at himself, and awaited his judgement. He knew what was going to happen, he would be sent to the Pit, where he would be tortured for all of eternity.  
"Megatronus... You have lived a life full of hatred, pain, and war, have killed many innocents, and have destroyed Cybertron..." The first light said, a bright green one.  
"Yet you have changed during this last months of your life..." The next one said, a yellow one.  
"You have learned how to love, to be at peace, and to accept Morningstar's choice..." A blue one said.  
"You have learned what it means to be the hero." The last said, red in color.  
"What does this mean for me? Do... Do I get spared the Pit?" Megatronus asked, shocked.  
"Even more, Cybertronian... Morningstar made a plea for your spark, and it's touched our emotionless souls..." The yellow one said.  
"She... did?" Megatronus said, shocked.  
"We have decided to give you another chance... a chance to change." The green one said, a smirk in his 'voice'.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.  
"We will send you back... into another reality. You have a chance to change your destiny... and perhaps..."  
"Find true love." The red finished.  
"True... love?" He says, shocked.  
"We know all, Megatronus... We know of how you cared for the female named Morningstar." The blue light said, it's voice soft.  
"She chose her hero... I wasn't it."  
"What if you had a chance to show her your new knowledge? Show her how much you actually cared? You are about to have that chance..." The green one said, them moving around him in a circle.  
"Wake up, Megatronus... Wake up... and change your life." 

"My lord... The machine is finished. I need your command to put in the codes." Thrust said, making him wake up.  
"What...?" He said, before looking himself over. He was alive, no scars and no holes in his chest.  
"M'lord, again, I must plead that you don't go through with this... that bad feeling is growing worse." A female voice says, making Megatron get up and turn around. It was Morningstar, with the purple Decepticon symbol on her chest.  
"Morningstar..." Megatron murmured, looking her over.  
"You alright, sir? You look a bit... lost." She said, tilting her head. He shook his head, before turning to Thrust.  
"Shut down the machine. Destroy it." Megatron ordered, shocking both of his soldiers.  
"What?"  
"Really?"  
"So, you listen to her?" Starscream mumbled angrily, crossing his arms.  
"Yes. Do it NOW. I want that thing dismantled and out of my sight. Instead, Starscream, I am personally assigning you to gather energon wherever you please. Take anyone, and gather as much as you can... We are having a celebration tonight."  
"Why may I ask?" Starscream asked.  
"For all the hard work we have been doing. Let's just say that... I dreamt of a possible outcome I would never wish for my men." Megatron says, nodding to Morningstar.   
"See? I told you Shockwave. Dreams do have meanings!"  
"I will be back, M'lord." Starscream said, bringing his brothers.  
"Morningstar... forgive my past mistakes."  
"You are Megatron... You don't make mistakes, sir." She says, smiling.  
"No.. I have made mistakes..."  
"Like what?" she said, before shaking her head. "Sir, come with me. You need some energon."  
"I'm fine." He said, standing.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.  
"Yes, I just need to tell you this. I listen to you even when you don't think I am." Megatron said, walking away.  
She blushed lightly, half enjoying the comment.  
"Th-Thank you sir..." She says, before turning away to try to calm her pounding spark.  
"No, thank you for always being there for me. I have no idea what I'd do without you, know that." Megatron said before looking toward her.  
"Please sir... I am only a humble soldier. I live to serve." She blustered, covering her cheeks.  
"You do much more though. You are the best of my soldiers. Don't tell them that though." Megatron said, liking this change.  
"Yes sir... Shall I bring you anything? Energon? A datapad?" She asked, wanting to help him in anyway possible.   
"Nothing right now, Star."  
"Alright... I am going to go back to my station, sir. Comm me if you desire anything." She says, before speed walking to the medical bay.  
"This is going to be perfect. I'm going to have my Star." Megatron chuckled before heading to plan.

Morningstar walked into the Medical bay before squealing with fangirl joy. Megatron had NOTICED her! Her 'senpai', as the humans say, had noticed HER!  
"Are you ok?" Hook asked.  
"He noticed me! He noticed ME!" She said, jumping up and down. "Megatron noticed ME!"  
"He always notices you... It's kind of hard to ignore a dragon."  
"I mean he told me! He said it to my face that he always listens to me, and that I am beloved! Well, he didn't say it in that way, but he meant it!" She says, twirling.  
"Is he sick?" Hook asked, earning a glare from her. "I'm just saying that he never shows his feelings..."  
"He fell asleep... and seemed shocked to see me when he got up. He just said he had a dream of a possible future..." She says, murmuring.  
"Maybe Primus gave him a look of what might happen if he doesn't change his ways?"   
"Thank Primus!" She says, giggling.  
"Indeed... So, what do you think he dreamed about?"  
"I don't know... Just whatever it was, I think it will help us win the war." She says, smiling.   
"I've always wondered, what are we going to DO after the war?" Hook asked, knowing their Cybertron was without energon.  
"We will repair it, after sending energon through the space bridge." She says, shrugging. "Then... We all go conquering."  
"Conquer the universe?" Hook asked, chuckling.  
"I want a planet for myself. One like Earth... only a lot less populated and polluted." She says, smiling. "You?"  
"I want to build something again... So I can look at it and say I did that with my brothers."  
"You can build on my world, after you and your brothers fix up Cybertron..." She says, smiling as she laid back in her seat.  
"That would be nice."   
"Yeah... What do you think I will be able to do, once we get home?" She asked, slightly confused about her role. "I can't exactly go back to racing..."  
"Maybe Megs will make you his queen?" Hook teased.  
"Gods..." She said, blushing hard at the thought. "Don't even start with that! I won't be able to focus for the rest of the solar cycle!"  
"I heard from Motormaster we are having a celebration?" Hook asked.  
"Yes. Megatron announced it when he woke up. He made Starscream in charge of getting energon." Morningstar said, nodding. "I plan on dancing the night away... and hopefully avoid Motormaster drunken flirting."   
"Maybe Megatron will dance with you?" Hook suggested.  
"Nyah!" She covered her face, blushing brightly at the thought. "You enjoy playing with my spark?!"  
"I think it would be sweet." Hook said, shrugging.  
"Megatron has never danced... Not fully, at least. I saw him once swaying to the music." She says, smiling softly.  
"I want to get over energized for once..."   
"Me too." She says, giggling.  
"And just do something nuts... But! I'm going to be the one nursing other hangovers after this." Hook sighed.  
"I will take it. You go get drunk. I will be main medic. You deserve a wild night after all the work you do." She says, giggling.  
"Nah, you go drink with Megatron... You KNOW you want to!" Hook chuckled.  
"Gods do I ever..." She says, giggling.  
"Then go. One more low grade party won't hurt me." Hook said, nodding.  
"Actually... I plan on playing with the energon." She says, laughing darkly. "I have this new recipe that I have been dying to try out."  
"Don't kill us." Hook said.  
"Mwhahahaha... Here... Try it." She says, pulling out a mini energon cube and handed it to him. "Drink the poison, Hook!"  
"If you lose me, you lose a medic, know that..." Hook joked, taking a sip. "This is actually very good."  
"I plan to offer some to Megatron later... He looked so... stressed when he woke up from his recharge." She said, "I am glad I am not the only one who thinks it's good."  
"You should go find him and make him try some." Hook said.  
"You know what? You are right. He needs to refuel anyway." She says, nodding. She heads for the door. "Thanks."  
"Anytime."   
She headed down the hall, dodging other mechs and the wrestling Stunticons in the hallways. She finally got to Megatron's room, and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" Megatron said, opening the door.  
"I have this new blend of energon, sir, and I wanted you to try it..." She said quickly, holding out a mini cube. "Hook and I already tried it..."  
"Sure." Megatron said, taking it carefully and he took a drink, smirking. "Very good. I'm impressed."  
"Thank you sir. I worked hard on it." She says, turning slightly pink from the complement.   
"Would you like to come inside?" Megatron asked.  
"Ah... Sure..." She says, nodding. She walks inside, breathless as she sees trophies of the past. Swords and weapons of all types cover the walls, a flag with Kaon's symbol on it above his berth, which was massive in it's own right, and data pads all over a desk, all with important data in them.  
"I apologize for the mess." Megatron said.  
"It's nothing, m'lord... Your room is amazing." She says, her voice full of awe.  
"Thank you... I like to keep mementos so I can pass it on one day... Maybe to my younglings."  
She turned a bright red, hiding her face quickly from his sight at the mention of children.   
"Th-That seems logical..." She says, turning her fans on low, so they were very quiet, so she could cool down.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I am fine... Just... A bit overheated." She says, giggling nervously. "Been working hard, and such."  
"Sit down, have some cold energon to cool you down." Megatron said.  
"Yes sir." She says, sitting on the berth before pulling another cube. She drinks it, smiling softly as the bubbly sensation swam through her.   
"How are you today, Star?" Megatron asked, sitting next to her.  
"I am well. I was worried about that machine... Thank you for listening to me, sir." She says, nodding.   
"My dream was actually about it... What would happen if I did activate the machine..." Megatron confessed.  
"Oh? It must have been a bad dream to make you change your mind... You are known for your stubbornness." She says, chuckling.  
"You left..." Megatron said.  
"I... what?" She says, shocked and confused. "What do you mean, I left? For Cybertron? Joined the Autobots?"  
"It would take too long to explain, but you left and found a new leader... I can't allow that... You have no idea how much I care for you."  
She blushes again at the last sentence, then looks him in the optics. "I would never abandon you, sir. You are the only leader for me." She says, taking his servo. "I have served you too long to just leave! And... I care for you as well."  
"Truly?" Megatron said, wanting her to promise.  
"Always." She says, nodding.  
"Thank you... I needed to hear that..."  
"Anytime, sir." She says, before a knock came to the door.  
"Lord Megatron, we need advice where to put the scraps of the machine..." Soundwave said, standing outside the door.  
"The storage room isn't full..." Morningstar offered.  
"Put it in the storage room." Megatron said.  
"Thank you si--- Did I hear Morningstar?" He asked, confusion in his voice.  
"Yes, do you have a problem?"  
"N-No sir!" Footsteps led away, before she giggled.  
"Wow... I have never heard so much emotion in Soundwave before. Did he actually sound confused?" She says, smiling.  
"I think so..." He chuckled.  
"That takes skill." She says, before standing. "I better get back to work before rumors start. It was a pleasure being in your company, sir."  
"Always... If you ever need to talk, come to me." Megatron said, getting up to grab a datapad.  
"Always." She says, before leaving the room and walked down the hallway in a dreamy state. She ran into Soundwave, who was shocked to see her. "OH! Sorry Soundwave! Do you need help?"  
"N-no..."  
"Are you alright?" She asked, confused.   
"I'm fine... Did you actually come from his room?"  
"Yes, I did. Why?"  
"Just unusual."  
"Very." She says, giggling before walking with him. "Are you excited for the celebration?"  
"Very... My cassettes are excited too."  
"Rumble must be aching to cause a 'rumble'..." Star jokes, giggling.  
"Hopefully, I can keep him away from the goodies..."  
"Want me to give him a salty one?" she asked, holding out a 'gag' energon goodie.  
"No, I don't want to give him nightmares."  
"Why? Why are they sour? Oh the inhumanity!" Morningstar teased, laughing.  
"He gets nightmares when he eats sour or salty things."  
"I like salty." She says, saying it in a dirty way before laughing at Soundwave's embarrassed look.  
"I have to go..." Soundwave said, looking at the ground as he walked away.  
"Did I break your processor?" She murmured, before heading for the med bay.  
"Back so soon?" Hook asked.  
"I'm even more in love than before." She says, laying down on the table.  
"What happened?" Hook asked, sitting.  
She explained what happened, all the while her voice lofty and a dreamy look in her optics.  
"He really likes me, Hook..."  
"Sounds like some nightmare made him realize that."  
"Yeah...!" She says, giggling.  
"Thank primus for nightmares right?" Hook said, smiling.  
"Yes sir!" She says, smiling. "I cannot wait for tonight... You really think he will dance with me?"  
"I bet my rear end on it." Hook said, smiling.  
"Wow... Who will be the one to cut it off if you lose?"  
"Motormaster as he is mad at me right now."  
"What is it this time?"  
"I apparently insulted his stunt skills."  
"Heh... To tell you the truth, I think Wildrider is the best stunt car." She says, giggling wildly.  
"Ditto."  
"So, who do you think will be drunkenly flirting?" She asks, getting up as she goes over and starts debugging the computer.  
"Mixmaster and Motormaster."  
"As usual. Want to make any bets?"  
"I don't make bets, except when it comes to relationships."  
"Alright. Make a bet."  
"I bet... Tonight, Megatron will say he likes you a lot. A LOT."  
"How much you want to bet? 5 cubes? 10?"  
"All extra rations for a week."  
"Ooooo... That is a truly risky bet... Hmmm... Alright. I will take that bet!" She says, nodding.  
"He will say it though. I know these things."  
"Oh? And what else do you predict, love doctor?" She asks, smirking as she looks at him.  
"I predict, he's going to kiss you."  
"Say what?? Megatron? Kiss me??"  
"He will. I predict it and it shall be so."  
"What are you planning to do to make your prediction come true?"  
"A little energon for Megatron."  
"Wow. Cheater." She says, laughing. "Anyone else?"  
"Hm... Soundwave will find love." Hook said. "I don't know who but he will."  
"I vote for Shockwave. I hear he is coming down to hang out during the celebration." She says, before looking at the doorway. "Motormaster, what do you want?"  
"Is it true that there is going to be a party?"   
"Yes... Starscream and the other seekers went out to get the energon."  
"Yeah!"  
"Try to hold back on the drinking, Motormaster... You get grabby when you are overcharged." Morningstar says, sighing.  
"I do not!" Motormaster said, walking away.  
"Yes you do!" She yells.  
"Don't push him..." Hook said, chuckling.  
"He keeps grabbing my aft, the drunken fool!" She says, making a face.  
"Maybe Megatron will do the same?" Hook said, laughing.  
"Gods..." She said, hiding her face. "I wouldn't mind it then!"  
"Mind what?" TC said, walking into the med bay as it was his shift.  
"Nothing!" She yelps, blushing brightly.   
"Is it about Ol' Megs?"   
"Yes." Hook says, chuckling.  
"Shut up, Hook!"  
"No, tell me more."  
"No." Morningstar said, glaring at Hook.  
"He likes her and she likes him. He finally outed and said it."  
"Ooh..."  
"Hook, you have a big mouth." Morningstar growled.  
"Not my job to keep secrets."  
"Still..." She whined, making a pouty face.  
"I think everyone knew of the love affair between you and Megs!" Skywarp yelled, walking in.  
"Yep." TC said.  
"He only just told me that he cared about me... Gods, you mechs act as if we are bonded!"  
"Soon!"   
"Gah! What would Megatron say to hear such talk?" She says, turning pinker and pinker.  
"He would say yes yes yes!" Skywarp laughed.  
"Primus help me! I am surrounded by teenagers!" She moaned, hiding her face.  
"Ooh! Scary teenagers!"  
"I'm going to punch you in the gut!" She growls, her tail swinging back and forth in annoyance.  
"Come on, they're joking." Hook said.  
"I know... Just... I don't know." She says, sitting down. "This is a new area... Megatron admitting that he cares for me? Something I had not expecting... until way after the war."  
"Maybe we'll just end the war soon... Maybe he has a plan to win so big that he knows it will?" TC guessed.  
"Wow... Lord Megatron is a genius." She says, giggling as she daydreams slightly of the future. "He says he keeps all those keepsakes in his room to pass down... to his younglings!"   
"Really? Will they be yours as well?" TC asked.  
"EEEEEEK!" She collapses at the thought, landing on the floor as she flips the chair over at the revelation that he could have been talking about having sparklings with HER. "I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT."  
"You sound surprised. I thought this was your fantasy?" Hook said, smirking.  
"This is! Just... I thought it would remain just that!" She squeaked.  
"Maybe he saw your dreams and thought how he could get into your plating fast?" Skywarp said, laughing.  
"SKYWARP!" She yells, rolling under the table. "THAT IS UNBELIEVABLY DIRTY!"  
"Are you teasing my second in command?" A deep voice asked, a slight chuckle during the question.  
Everyone turns to look at at the doorway, everyone paling to see their leader there.   
"Hello, sir..." Hook said, standing straight.  
"Morningstar, come out from under the computer. Your leader is here." Thundercracker says, in a teasing tone. The female climbs out, growling before her hands going behind her back.  
"Hello m'lord." She says, smiling more soldier like.  
"Hello, Miss Star. I heard screaming so I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"I am fine, sir. Just the males were driving me... insane." She says, smiling softly at his concern.  
"What were they doing?" He asked, glaring at them.  
"Teasing me about you, sir." She says, grinning.  
"Really? How?" Megatron asked, smirking.  
"Well... They seem to think you want to... um..." She turns pink, realizing what she got herself into.  
"I want to what?" Megatron asked.  
"W-Well... Skywarp! You tell him what you said!" She said, covering her face once more.  
"You want to get under her plating." Skywarp said, Hook and Star shocked he actually said it.  
"Holy slag..." She whispered, blinking.  
"Why would you say that?" Megatron asked. Morningstar giggled, then rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Hook has a big mouth." She says, coughing slightly.  
"I don't keep secrets unless I hear from Lord Megatron that I need to." Hook said.  
"See?" She says, blushing.  
"Well, whatever she says keep secret unless it's harmful to her or someone else then tell me. Got it?" Megatron said, smirking.  
"Of course, sir... Just give us the scoop personally! What is going on with you and Lady dragon?" Skywarp asked, blunt.  
"That is to be discussed with her tonight.... Personally." Megatron then left.  
"OooooO!" Thundercracker and Skywarp said, making the dragon turn red.  
"I am never getting rid of this blush, am I?" She muttered.  
"Probably not..." Hook said.  
"Shipped!" Skywarp says, giggling softly.  
"Has sailed!" TC says.  
"Never to return!" They both says, laughing.  
"Afts..." She mutters, before returning her work, trying to ignore the giggling seekers.


	2. Chapter 2

Megacycles later, everyone was in the main hall, dancing to some music that Morningstar had picked out. She was being social with everyone that she came into contact with. She was slightly overcharged, and getting more and more as she drank her special blend.  
"Hey, Morningstar!" Starscream said, smiling at her as he was slightly overcharged as well.  
"Heyyy Screamy! What's shaking?" She says, dancing over to him.  
"Everybody right now..." Starscream giggled.  
"Hahah! That's funny!" She says, leaning against him.  
"Thanks... So, what's shaking with you?" Starscream asked, smiling.  
"The music and the energon! Have you seen Megatron?" She asks, her mind hazy.  
"He's on his throne last time I saw him..." Starscream said, giggling as he pointed there.  
"Let's see if I can make it there... Frag, Motormaster is in the way..." She groans before pushing through. She was soon grabbed and pulled close to Motormaster, who smelled of energon and oil.  
"Hey, Beautiful.."   
"You're drunk."  
"And you're pretty..."  
"You stink, and your stunts suck." She says, smirking.  
"They do not!"  
"Put me down, and maybe I will take it back!"  
"Maybe I won't..."  
"Is there a problem here?" Megatron said, walking up to them.  
"I'm being held hostage! He keeps touching my aft!" She yelps, Motormaster smirking.  
"Is that so, Motormaster?" Megatron said, glaring at the Stunticon.  
"What? I'm overcharged and she's a cute fem." He says, earning a growl from the dragon and a thumbs up from his comrades.  
"I suggest you put her down... Now." Megatron growled.  
"Megs, calm your gears." He says, laughing. "You can have her after I get done."  
"I said, NOW." Megatron powered up his cannon, aiming it at Motormaster's helm.  
"Heh... heh heh..." He says, before handing her over. "Here you go."   
"Thank you for your cooperation." Megatron said, leading her away before looking her over. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm a little wasted... and disgusted... but I'm fine sir." She says, smiling.  
"Would you like to have a drink with me then?" Megatron asked, smirking.  
"Sounds lovely..." She says, nodding. "What are you drinking, sir?"  
"A vintage grade blend with diamond and Sapphire crystals."  
"My favorite." She says, smiling a bit more. "I have a funny feeling you know that already."  
"I pay attention to things like that." Megatron said.  
"Very smart, m'lord." She says, sitting down on the edge of his throne.  
"Let me grab it for you." Megatron said, leaving.  
"Get it on, Megs!"  
"Woooooo!"  
"Finally!"  
"Love the beat!" Megatron was back in a minute with the drinks, handing one to her.  
"Thank you. Such a gentleman... for a warlord." She says, sipping it before fluttering her wings in bliss. "That... is liquid perfection."  
"I hope so... I would be quite displeased if you weren't happy here."   
"I am always happy with your present, sir." She says, smiling.  
"Good..." Megatron took a swig of his energon, pleased that it coursed through him warmly.  
"You know... I have always enjoyed our celebrations... They need to become more common..." She says, as she watches Motormaster get into a fight with Brawl. She giggled evilly and insanely as she watched them both collapse in drunken stupors. "So much action."  
"I agree." Megatron said, smirking as he saw Starscream actually genuinely laughing.  
"I think we should keep Starscream overcharged permanently. He always is more friendly." She says, looking her leader over.  
"Or, maybe we could figure out a way to get him out of his shell when he's sober."  
"Not as fun, but sounds good." She says, some of the more drunk mechs winking at her.  
"Would you like to continue our conversation in my quarters?" Megatron asked, not liking the stares at her.  
"Hm? Oh! Sure. The music is a bit loud anyway." She says, standing up before wobbling a bit. "I'm... drunk."  
"I can see that..." Megatron chuckled, helping her walk out of the room.  
"Has this hallway gotten longer?" She asked, before laughing. "Cut me off bartender..."  
"I will..." Megatron said, wanting to do anything for her now, just to make her stay.  
"You have been a good mech to me, sir... Remember when you saved my life from being smooshed by the landslide when we were trying to drill into the Earth's core?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yes, that was a bad idea from the start..." Megatron said, smiling at her.  
"My gut didn't say it was... You had all the precautions... The space bridge to escape... The false trail for the Autobots..." She says, before they got to his room.  
"And yet it failed..." Megatron sighed, opening the door before getting a comfy chair for her to sit in.  
"It's not your fault, sir. It's the damned rule of the universe." She says, sighing as she sits down. "We are deemed the 'villains' and them the 'heroes', and heroes always win, unfortunately."  
"Do you think of us as villains?" He asked.  
"Personally? No... Humans think we are. Autobots think we are. Everyone BUT fellow Decepticons think we are the vile ones." She says, shaking her head slightly.  
"You are a true loyal soldier..."  
"Th-Thank you sir. I try to be of use." She says, looking at him. "At times... I feel as if I get in the way."  
"Never... You are exactly where you need to be.. With me..." Megatron said, holding her close.  
"You really mean that, sir?" She asks, her optics showing every emotion.  
"Yes, I do."  
"It's an honor, Lord Megatron... To have the attentions of such a powerful commander...."  
"And a dumb one at that... For not noticing your affections for me sooner..." Megatron said, looking straight into her optics.  
"You were busy, sir... You run an entire army, some morons, and you are fighting against Optimus Prime." She says, defending him. "I would not notice anything if I had to deal with all that."  
"You do have affections for me, don't you?" Megatron murmured, looking into her eyes as he pulled her close.  
"Y-Yes..." She says, quivering as they got closer.  
"I care for you also... Very, very much..."  
"Care to... prove it?"  
"Tell me what you wish and I will do it.."  
"I want... a kiss..." She says, her engines purring. He leaned in, gently taking her chin before capturing her lips. She moaned, leaning in more before a hard knocking came at the door, making her pull back in surprise. "Whoever it is... I'm going to offline them." She says breathlessly.  
"Who is it?" Megatron asked gruffly.  
"It's ME! Motormaster! Here to rescue that pretty fem!" A loud over energized voice said, laughing louder than before.  
"I'm going to have to kill one of my soldiers, aren't I?" Megatron growled.  
"Perhaps... But remember... without him we cannot form Menasor." She says, sighing.  
"Release the princess, vile creature! Before I kick your aft!" Motormaster yelled, laughing more.  
"Then I'm going to teach this fool a lesson..." Megatron said, opening the door and immediately punching the mech in the face.  
"Owww! Fraggit! Motormaster says, before standing and swaggering back and forth. "I-I will save the princess!"  
"She is not yours to save!" Megatron growled, punching him once more.  
He falls again, before again getting to his feet, grinning drunkenly.  
"You will not win, Giant turtle thingie!"  
"What?" Megatron was confused now but he dodged a punch before punching Motormaster in the helm once more, knocking him out and he growled, comming Soundwave.  
"Yes m'lord?" Soundwave answered. Morningstar came up behind Megatron, and laughed at the fallen Stunticon.  
"Come to my quarters and get Motormaster out of here." Megatron ordered.  
"What happened, sir?" Soundwave asked, heading there now.  
"Motormaster tried to 'save the princess' as he put it."  
"Say what now?" Soundwave asked, thinking he heard wrong.  
"He was trying to save Morningstar from me, calling me a giant turtle thing."  
"Ohhhh... He plays the earth game called Super Mario Bros.... He must have thought you were Bowser and Miss Star was Princess Peach." Soundwave says, coming up the hallway.  
"I always thought Bowser was cute." Morningstar says, giggling.  
"Did he really think he could beat me?" Megatron asked, growling at the unconscious form.  
"He is overcharged. You do crazy things when you feel invincible." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Still, you don't insult your leader."  
"Punish him when he's sober then." She says, giggling.  
"I will..." Megatron said, smirking.  
"I doubt he will know what he did..." Soundwave says, walking beside them.  
"I will remind him then. You do not mess with anyone I like." Megatron said.  
"He likes me." She giggles, smiling as she yawns. "Frag... Tired.... Room too far..."   
"You can stay in mine." Megatron said, offering.  
"Sir, is that really a good choice?" Soundwave spoke up, looking at Morningstar worriedly and protectively.  
"It will be fine. I have some work I need to do anyway that will keep me up probably all night." Megatron said.  
"I'm fiiiiine Soundy. Go chill your circuits with everyone else. I'm gunna recharge in a king's berth tonight!" She says, laughing as she goes back into Megatron's room.  
"Megatron... You know I am loyal to you, correct?" Soundwave asks, as soon as Morningstar closed the door.  
"Yes?" Megatron said.  
"Though that is true... If you hurt her, I will rip out your spark and feed it to Ravage." Soundwave said seriously. "I think of Morningstar as my little sister. I'm the big brother you have to fear."   
"I won't hurt her... I have learned a lesson that you cannot understand."  
"Just know I will be watching. Have a nice, quiet night." Soundwave says, as he drags Motormaster to the brig.  
"Strange things will happen..." Megatron mumbled, heading off to do some work and plan some few changes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Morningstar stretched and purred at slowly awaking to a larger berth. She tried to remember what happened during the party, but everything was fuzzy after having that cube with Megatron.  
"Best night ever...?" She said quietly, before rubbing her face against the soft pillows. She paused, feeling the berth before realizing it wasn't her own. "Tell me I didn't do something I will regret..."  
"Hello, Star. I see that you are awake." Megatron said, walking in.  
"Sir? Where am I?" She asked plainly, before looking around. "Holy slag I am in your room... How did I end up in your room?"  
"You drank too much, we talked for a little bit, we kissed, Motormaster interrupted us, I dealt with him, then you were too drunk to go to your room so I just let you stay in here."  
"Wait wait wait wait... We... What?" She said, shocked to death at what she just heard her leader said.  
"What part do you want me to repeat?"  
"We talked then what?" She asked, her voice squeaky.  
"We kissed." Megatron said, smirking.  
"Did I kiss you out of drunken stupidity or... did you...?" She asked, worried if she had embarrassed herself.  
"I made the move. Don't worry." Megatron chuckled.  
"Oh thank Primus..." She says, before blushing even harder. "Wait... You made the move?"  
"I did."  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
"Nope."  
She smiles and lets out a small squeal from the thought of it.  
"I wish I could remember it!"  
"That's why I stayed sober."  
"I couldn't help it. Contests are challenges to me... But I won." She says, softly chuckling. "5 cubes in all..."  
"Good." Megatron sat next to her before laying back.  
She blushed as she was laying beside her leader, who seemed perfectly at ease being beside her. She let out a little squeak as he pulled her close.  
"Are you sure I am not dreaming?"  
"Then we are sharing the same dream." Megatron purred, holding her.  
She laid her head on his arm that was around her, before her engine began purring loudly.  
"Dream come true..." She purred, smiling peacefully.  
"Indeed."   
"I don't think I have ever been this comfortable before..."  
"Maybe you and me could do this more often."  
"You don't hear me saying no...." She says, giggling.  
"I didn't hear a yes either."  
"Fine. I agree to your offer." She says, smirking as she heard his engine rev at her response.  
"Good..."   
"Heh... Why didn't you sleep in?" She asked, using Earthen terms.  
"Was up all night doing work."  
"You need to recharge now then." She says, seeing the tired look in his optics.  
"I'm fine.."  
"Sir... I can see very clearly that you are in need of recharge." She says, curling up and yawning.  
"Maybe..."  
"I will recharge beside you if you do it now." She says, smiling.  
"I might just take that offer."   
"Tick tock, Megaron." She says, teasing.  
"Fine."  
"Yay..." She says, offlining her optics to yawn and falling into recharge again.  
"My Star..." He murmured, falling asleep.

"Where is Megatron?" Starscream asked, massaging his head.  
"He is working." Soundwave said, monotone.  
"Where is Morningstar?" Thundercracker asked, smirking.  
"She is working." Soundwave answered.  
"Where is---"  
"They are working too." Soundwave huffed, twitching.  
"Why are they working?" Skywarp giggled.  
"Because reasons." He says, groaning.  
"What reasons is that?" TC asked.  
"Does it really matter?!" Starscream asked, dropping his head on the table.  
"Thank you! Someone with some logic!" Soundwave yelled, dropping the monotone for a moment.   
"Ooh... We got the two stern afts mad." SKywarp laughed.  
"I'm about to kick two dumb afts unless you get to work!" Soundwave snarled, before massaging his head.  
"Fine fine..." TC said, making his brother get back to work also.  
"Starscream, you are in charge until our leader returns to his throne." He says, putting his head down.  
"Not interested right now." Starscream said, his helm hurting.  
"Fine... Can you go check on Motormaster? He is in the brig..."  
"I can do that..." Starscream said, heading toward the door  
"Don't let him out... He apparently tried to 'save the princess' from the 'giant turtle thingie'."   
"Great... Video games..." Starscream groaned.  
"Yes yes.. Megatron took him down a notch last night." Soundwave says, making the seekers make noises until he glared at them again.  
"I'll go see if he's okay." Starscream then headed down to the brig, opening the door.  
"Uuuuuuhhhh..." He groans.  
"Are you alright, Motormaster?" Starscream asked, standing in front of his cell.  
"Feel like slag, seeker... where am I?"  
"In the brig... According to Soundwave which he got from Megatron, you were trying to save Princess Morningstar from The giant turtle thing, aka Megatron." Starscream said, chuckling.  
"Did I win?"  
"Nope, You got beat by the mighty Bowser."   
"Frag... Well, I wont play Mario and drink energon again." He groans. "Can I leave?"   
"Not until Megs deems you punished enough. Sorry." Starscream said, sitting down.  
"Slaaaaag!" Motormaster groans, before sighing. "I don't want to offline."  
"I will make sure you don't... You are actually helpful when you aren't drunk."  
"Where is the bucket head, anyway?"  
"And calling him that won't help, but apparently he is working with Morningstar."  
"Surrrrre..." Motormaster laughs, snickering.   
"Maybe if you had asked the right person, you could be doing what they are doing probably right now." Starscream chuckled.  
"Heh! Heh heh! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughs, before nodding. "Maybe!"  
"So, anything new within the stunticons?"  
"Other than then the destruction and the celebration? Nah."  
"Are you doing okay?" Starscream said.  
"Other than a processor ache? Yeah."  
"Here, have some medicine..." Starscream said, holding it out.  
"Thanks..." He said, taking it.  
"Don't want your processor to explode..." Starscream chuckled.  
"Did it once." He says, smiling.   
"Maybe that's why you can't think through things." Starscream said, but his smile said he was joking.   
"So, why are you here?" He asked, curious.  
"Soundwave said to check up on you... It was either this or be stuck with my annoying brothers."  
"I get it..." He says, laughing.  
"I better get going though, Soundwave is already in a bad mood." Starscream said, smiling at Motormaster before leaving.  
"Have a good day, Seeker!"  
"You too, Stunticon!"

"So, was he alive?" Soundwave asked.  
"Yes. He was very much alive when I saw him."  
"If Megatron doesn't come back in a good mood, that could change."  
"We need him if he doesn't know."  
"Then you better go make sure that Megatron is in a good mood before reminding him about Motormaster, don't you?" Soundwave says, cracking his joints.  
"Why do I have to remind him?"  
"Because I am busy, and you know your brothers will screw it up." He says, bluntly.  
"Fine, I'll be back." Starscream said, now slightly ticked as he left.  
"Everyone is on edge..." Soundwave murmurs, before continuing decoding Autobot codes.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream was in a bad mood now, the more he thought of the rudeness Soundwave gave him, the worse it got. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, running smack into another seeker, looking up to see it was Thrust.  
"Oh! Starscream! Watch where you are going! You are lucky I hadn't been carrying energon!" Thrust says, sighing as he dusted himself off.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled.  
"It's fine, right now. Are you alright?" He asks, curious at the look Starscream had.  
"I'm fine." Starscream lied, not wanting to show weakness around the other Decepticons.  
"Uh huh. Sure." He says, before shaking his head.  
"What is it to you?"  
"You look unhappy."  
"So?"  
"So? Why so glum?"  
"Soundwave was rude in requesting things of me..." Starscream said, knowing it sounded childish but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
"You know him. He's an aft, but he is a good mech. You want a mini cube?" Thrust asked, holding out a small cube.  
"Why?" Starscream asked, confused.  
"Just cause you look like you need one."  
".... Thank you..." Starscream said, taking the cube.  
"Your welcome..." He says, before looking down.  
"Are you ok?" Starscream asked, thinking it was common courtesy.  
"Yeah... I am fine!" He says, smiling.  
"Ok, I have to go check on Megatron..." Starscream said, walking past him. "Bye, Thrust."  
"See you around, Starscream." He says, walking on. Starscream took a sip of the cube, realizing it was a potent high grade, which was very rare. He went down the corridor before stopping in front of Megatron's room, debating on knocking or just peeking in.   
"Lord Megatron?" He called out, wondering if he was even awake.  
"...Mmmm..."  
"...He's busy... Come back later..."  
"Is that you, Morningstar?"  
"...No. This is Patrick. Yes it's me." The door opens, revealing the fem. "What is it?"  
"What should we do about Motormaster?" Starscream asked.  
"Um... I don't know." She says, before looking behind her. "Make him clean the holding chamber with a toothbrush?"  
"We don't have toothbrushes..." Starscream said.  
"Look, all I know is that Megatron has been up all night working, and he deserves rest. Take out Motormaster's transformation cog and put him to work." She says, her voice soft.  
"Ok." Starscream said, leaving with a sigh.  
"Hey... Before you go... Can you bring us some energon?" She asked, kind.  
"... Sure... I'll be right back." Starscream said, leaving to get energon.  
He ran into Thrust again, who was carrying energon.  
"Oh! Hey, could I borrow two cubes for Morningstar and Megatron?" Starscream asked.  
"They are... together?"  
"Megatron is sleeping and Morningstar is apparently watching over him."  
"Wow... Serious change from before." Thrust says, before nodding. "Take two."  
"Thank you." He said, smiling as he took two.  
"Take one for yourself as well... You know... for you to drink." He says, stuttering slightly.  
"Thank you, but I just drank the one you gave me and that one was very potent... Thank you for it though." Starscream said, the energon from earlier making him very relaxed.  
"Alright..."  
"Maybe we can share one later!" Starscream offered, smiling.  
"Sounds great!" Thrust says, smiling.  
"I have to go get these to them, I'll see you later!"  
"See you later, Starscream."  
"See you, Thrust!" Starscream then headed back to Megatron's room, knocking.  
"Shhh!" She opens the door, and smiles. "I left a note for Megatron telling him that I am taking over, bwahahaha... Thanks for the cubes, Starscream."  
"Of course." Starscream said, smiling genuinely.  
"Brb.." She leaves for a moment, before walking out. "I need to get everyone on track. I will be acting in Megatron's place for a bit... At least doing minor things."  
"Ok.. I'm fine with that."  
"Find the Constructicons, and put them to work repairing any damages to the ship. Anything and everything. I have to find the Combaticons and Soundwave and send them out to replenish our stocks of Energon." She says, nodding.   
"On it!" Starscream said, smiling.  
"Thanks." She says, sipping her energon. Starscream left, leaving her to her thoughts. "Now, to get everyone working..."  
"Hello, Morningstar. I came to see how you were." Soundwave said.  
"Soundwave! Just the mech I wanted..."  
"What do you require of me?"  
"I need you and the Combaticons to go gather energon at the WindWaker Energy Plant. We used much of our resources last night, and I wish for our levels to be replenished."   
"I will get right on that."  
"Thank you." She says, smiling.  
"Don't mention it." Soundwave said, leaving.  
She heads for the control room, before taking her seat at the computers.  
"Hey, Starry chick.. What up?" Skywarp said.  
"Nothing much." She says, putting up new firewalls.  
"You sure?" TC asked, smirking.  
"Why...?"  
"We know you were with Ol' Megs..." Skywarp snickered.  
"So...?"  
"So... Did you do anything fun?" TC asked.  
"My gods. Are you serious?"  
"Yeah! If there is a new relationship, we want to know about it!"  
"I just slept in his room, then... napped beside him... Skywarp, go clean the lavatories, and Thundercracker, go help him!"  
"Frag... You're no fun.." Skywarp said, leaving with TC.  
"Who said I was fun?" She asked out loud, before snickering.  
"You were at the party..." TC said before he was gone.  
"Get to work!"  
"Sorry..." Dead End said, walking in hesitantly.  
"Oh! Dead End! Not you!" She says, turning around. "I mean the Seeker jokers."  
"Ok..." He said, looking especially sad.  
"Come sit by me, Deadie. Talk to me. What's up?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Tell the truth. What happened?"  
"No one told me about the celebration..." Dead End said, sighing.  
"What??? Are you fragging serious? I thought that Motormaster did!" She said, growling.  
"I was too scared to go because no one invited me and I didn't want to crash it so I just went on patrol... I wish I'd gone though..." Dead End said.  
"There will be another one soon, DeadEnd, I promise, and when it happens, I will be the one to tell your personally!" She says, before holding out a mini cube of energon. "Here. My special blend. Only 3 have had it."  
"Thank you..." Dead End said, smiling as he drank a little and a zing went through him.  
"Ask anytime, and I will give you one." She says, smiling.   
"Thanks... So, what are you doing?"  
"Updating our security." She says, smiling. "Want to help?"  
"Sure..." Dead End said, getting on the monitor next to her.  
"So, how are you? Other than that?"  
"Fine..."  
"I wish you came to me about this. I would have told you it was open to the Decepticons."  
"I was too nervous... Besides, it was already late in the party..."  
"Oh... I might have been in Megatron's room anyway by then." She says, chuckling, embarrassed by the look he gave her.  
"Why?" He asked, confused.  
"We... hung out." She says, smiling softly.  
"Like, talked?" Dead End said.  
"We did. He... appreciates my place in the army." She says, blushing a light pink.  
"I always knew he did..." Dead End said, smiling.  
"He said his dream was about me leaving the army..." She admits, before looking at him. "What reason would I leave, you think?"  
"Maybe it wasn't on purpose? Maybe it had something to do with the machine he told us to dismantle?"  
"Yeah... Maybe... Wow... Could I have died?" She asked, wondering.  
"Maybe..." Dead End said, shrugging.  
"So strange that dreams can have such an impact." She says, before chuckling. "No matter... So, how is your team?"  
"Pretty good considering our leader is in the brig..."  
"I ordered to have his T cog removed and put to work on the ship." She says, being blunt.  
"So, you are going for the torture tactic?" Dead End said, joking.  
"Yep. Think it will work?" She asks, giggling.  
"Probably."  
"Good. Maybe he will learn to not grab me and be so blackout drunk."  
"Yeah... he needs to cut back... But don't tell him I said that." Dead End said.  
"Why not? You need to speak up, Dead End. You are a part of this army like the rest of us." She says, smiling.  
"I don't like to cause trouble within the army..." Dead End said.  
"So? That is just the Decepticon way, Dead End." She says, laughing softly.  
"I don't mind causing trouble for anyone outside the ranks, but not in it."  
"True... So, what kind of party do you want?" She asks, smiling.  
"You are throwing me a party?"  
"Yes. Too late for a surprise party." She says, giggling.  
"Thanks... But I really don't need a party..."  
"We are having a party."  
"Ok, but not for me."  
"Hmmmm... Fiiiiine."  
"I get nervous around parties for me..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know..."  
"That's because you haven't had the right party." She says, winking.  
"Usually there are small ones within the Stunticons... Trust me, you do not want to see Stunticons drunk in a small room.  
"I kinda do now."  
"It's not pretty..."  
"Well... My parties will be better."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Ok... I might go..."  
"Might? Looks like I will have to pull out all the stops... Who do you want there?"  
"Everyone... But Motormaster needs to cut off after three cubes."  
"I will hire a personal watcher for him."  
"Or a bartender."  
"Hmm... Thrust is good at bartending."  
"Yeah..."  
"I wonder... We will have it at least after a week."  
"Maybe with morale up, we can defeat the Autobots!" Dead End said.  
"I like that idea! It seems plausible!" She says, smiling.  
"Yeah!"  
"What do you plan on doing when we get back to Cybertron?" She asks, smiling.  
"Living with you..."  
"Me?" She said, blinking. "I guess I am better than the Stunticons."  
"You are like the Decepticon mom..."  
"I am not that old, but... I like it." She says, laughing. "I do keep a lot of fights from happening... I guess that's what would happen if I vanished."  
"I like you better than most people.... Not like love but as a friend." Dead End admitted looking around for anyone who could have heard that.  
"Same here, Dead End. You are one of my best friends, and I don't care who knows." She says, chuckling.  
"Thanks..."  
"So, what job do you want today?"  
"I want to go on patrol." He said, liking to drive.  
"Got it. Any particular location?"  
"Quadrant 2018."  
"You have it. Go get some air, Deadie."  
"Thank you." Dead End said.  
"Anytime, Dead End." Dead End left, smiling big. "One mech happy, the rest to go..."

Hours later, she finished all the computer work, and was on her way to the energon stock rom to check the amount they had.  
"Greetings, Morningstar." Soundwave said, coming from in there.  
"Hey Soundwave. How many cubes did you get?" She asked, smiling.  
"Over 100." Soundwave said.  
"Before the week is done, we need to get more. We are planning a party for dead end." She says, before explaining the reason.  
"The Autobots were busy with a distraction which allowed us to get this much... I don't know if we can do it again."  
"That's great! We can do it again. The Stunticons will be a great distraction... I best get Megatron up, if he has any chance of sleeping tonight." She says, deciding to count the cubes later.  
"Alright." Soundwave said, nodding.  
"I finished up on the computers... Can you count cubes?" She asked, as she walked towards Megatron's room.  
"Of course." he said, walking back into the room.  
She goes into Megatron's room, and goes inside after knocking and getting no response. She looks at the berth, to see it was empty.  
"Hello, Morningstar." Megatron said, coming up behind her.  
"EEEEEE!" She collapsed to the floor, before looking up at him. "Don't do that to me!"  
"I apologize... But that was humorous."  
"I hope it was..." She says, getting up before brushing herself off. "Now, I have put everyone to work, punished Motormaster, and replenished our energon... and planned a party for next week. I hope you rested well."  
"Well, you got a lot done..." Megatron said, smiling.  
"I wanted you to have a good rest, sir. You need it." She says, smiling softly.  
"Thank you... But I now need to check on my army..." Megatron said, leading her out.  
"I punished Motormaster by having his T Cog removed and forced to clean up the Nemesis." She says, walking beside him.  
"That sounds brilliant."  
"He has been crying all day, so I think he has learned his lesson." She says, giggling. "I can truly be evil if I wanted to."  
"That is why I trust you..."  
"Because I can be evil?"  
"Because you can give evil punishments."  
"Mwahahahaha... I thought you trusted me because I have yet to betray you... and I have saved your aft about 4 times."  
"That too..." Megatron chuckled.  
"Heh... So, do you need to know anything, sir?"  
"Where is Starscream?" He asked.  
"He... is on the monitors, I think." She says, smiling.  
"Why?" Megatron said, Starscream never doing that willingly before.  
"He is in a good mood, so I decided to take advantage." She says, smiling. "Everyone, excluding Motormaster, seems to be in a rather good mood."  
"You seem to have this... Touch with other bots."  
"Dead End says I am like the mother of all Decepticons..." She says, blushing slightly.  
"You will be..." Megatron murmured, walking ahead.  
"Uh.... Say what?" She says, her blush deepening in color. She speeds up, trying to keep pace with her taller leader.  
"I said you probably are too them." Megatron said, acting innocent.  
"I doubt that's what you said, but I will let it slide." She says, smirking slightly as she walks beside him once more.  
"So, what have you been doing besides running an army?" He asked, smirking.  
"I have been updating our security on the computers, m'lord." She says, smiling.  
"Good. Where is Soundwave then?"  
"He is counting energon. He and the Combaticons went out and replenished our supplies." She says, smiling.  
"You are just on top of things..." He said, pride in his voice.  
"It was nothing, m'lord. I just wanted you to have a nice rest." She says, smiling as she felt her cheeks burn.  
"I'm very proud of you... Loyal and capable."  
"Please sir. This is what being a Decepticon soldier is suppose to be. Serving one's master." She says, trying to calm her spark at the praise.  
"Thank you for being there... Loyal Star."  
"Your dream will never come true, Lord Megatron. I will always be here for you." She says, hesitantly taking his hand.   
"Definitely... I'm making sure of that."  
"Are you going to lock me in a cell?" She asks, teasing.  
"Might lock you in my room."  
"Gods... Is it bad that that sounds like a vacation?"  
"An interesting one..."  
"Are you suggesting something, my lord?" She asks, as they walk into the command room, where Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream sat watching the monitors. Skywarp and TC turned their heads, smirking as they watched the two bots enter the room.  
"Don't be dirty, both of you." Starscream warned.  
"I ship it." Skywarp whispers.  
"You can't stop us, Screamer." TC says, snickering.  
"I can take away your daily flight relaxation privileges."  
"Nooooo... Morningstarrrr!" Skywarp says, making said female face palm.  
"Then don't be dirty..." Starscream said.  
"You're just a tight aft because you don't have a boyfriend." Skywarp said.  
"I don't need one, Skywarp."  
"I agree with Skywarp." Morningstar says, laughing at Starscream's look.  
"Don't encourage him..."  
"Ooh! I can set you up with someone!" TC said.  
"No! I can!" Star says, Megatron watching the scene with amusement.  
"Someone help me..." Starscream groaned, laying his helm down.  
"I saw the tapes, Starscream..." Morningstar says, laughing. "Someone has a crush on you!"  
"Who? Who? Who?" Skywarp said, sounding like an owl.  
"Nope! I ain't talking! I only said it to annoy you and TC!" She says, laughing evilly, which sounded really cute.  
"Oh... You are talking about him? You must be mistaken... He wouldn't like me..." Starscream said, smirking when TC started begging for Starscream to tell him who it was.  
"He totally gave you the 'ga-ga' eyes, as humans say!" She says, giggling.  
"It wasn't like that... It was friendly..."  
"Uh huh. Denial denial." She says, smiling as Megatron watched Skywarp and TC 'speak' through the seeker language, wondering who the special mech was. "I think you don't want to admit he liiiiikes you."  
"May I try something, Star?" Megatron asked.  
"Anything, sir." Megatron slowly made some symbols on her wings, remembering it from his vision/dream. "Ah..."  
"Sir... Do you know what you are saying?" Starscream asked, Skywarp and TC burst out laughing as they watch.  
"I have an idea..." Megatron said, mostly doing it to just touch her wings.  
"Wow. Bold! Doing it in public! Asking her in front of US! WE KNOW WHAT THOSE MEAN, MEGATRON!" Skywarp says, laughing as he falls out of the chair.  
"Primus..." She says, the blush deepening.  
"Will you accept?" Megatron asked.  
"Yes... Lord Megatron." She says, nodding.  
"Wow... Smooth!"  
"Yep." Megatron said.  
"Where are you going to take her?" TC asked, snickering.  
"Niagara falls." Megatron said.  
"Wow... That is some class." Skywarp says, nodding. Morningstar blushed, fluttering her wings excitedly.  
"I also sort of did that to touch your wings. Be ready by 8 o'clock... Earth time." Megatron said, leaving the room.  
"Wow.... Just... Wow... That... That right there... Did it just happen?" TC asked, looking at Skywarp.  
"This is something that only happens in our fanfiction!" Skywarp whispers.  
"It indeed did happen... Frankly, I'm not surprised." Starscream said.  
"I am excited... What should I do? Ooo! I need to get my armor waxed!" Morningstar says, running to the showers.  
"Now that is funny." Starscream said.  
"Now, WHO IS THE MECH?" Thundercracker asked, surrounding Starscream.  
"Not telling." Starscream said, smirking as he continued working.  
"Fiiine... How do you think the date will end?" Thundercracker asks.  
"The Autobots come along and ruin it." Skywarp says.  
"I think the humans will get squished when they try to take pictures." TC says, laughing.  
"I think it will go as smooth as it can be.."  
"You are never an optimist." TC says, narrowing his optics. "What do you know?"  
"I know many things, but cannot be revealed just yet."  
"Stop being cryptic and just tell us!" Skywarp said.  
"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called the present." Starscream said.  
"CYBERTRONIAN, MOTHERFRAGGER. DO YOU SPEAK IT?"  
"It is Cybertronian. You just can't understand because you haven't had inner enlightenment yet." Starscream said, totally serious before cracking up.  
"I am so confused..."  
"You should be." Starscream said, giggling.  
"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"  
"Just a little."  
"Grrr..."  
"Come on! Can't I have fun too?" Starscream said, having gotten just a teeny bit drunk from the potent cube from earlier.  
"Please tell us?"  
"Fine... I believe she was talking about Thrust. I've bumped into him twice today and both times he was nice to me..."  
"Wow. Thrust?" Skywarp says, tilting his head.  
"As I said, it was probably just him being friendly."  
"He's never nice to anybody." Thundercracker says, smiling. "I would allow it."  
"What do you mean you allow it?" Starscream asked.  
"You may date him." TC says, Skywarp nodding.  
"He was just being friendly!"  
"I say you may!"  
"You're wrong! He so likes you!"  
"If you can find proof he likes me, I will admit I was wrong."  
"Deal!" Skywarp said.  
"To his room!" TC says, running off.  
"Primus..." Starscream said, working some more.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later, Morningstar came into the room, looking refreshed and cleaned up.  
"So, how are you?" Starscream asked.  
"I think I have never felt this relaxed in a lifetime..."  
"Good, you are going to need it."  
"Do I look presentable?" She asks, twirling.  
"Yep."  
"How do you think he learned our language? That surprised me." She says, fluttering her wings.  
"I don't know..." Starscream shrugged.  
"Aren't you a little curious?"  
"Nope.. He probably just watched me and the other seekers." Starscream said, shrugging once more.  
"Logical." She says, rolling her optics.  
"Or... Maybe in that dream he had made him figure it out." Starscream said.  
"Maybe." She says, slowly smiling. "I have never been on a 'date' before... so I am nervous. I have no clue what to do or talk about..."  
"Talk about things you two have in common." Starscream said, never been on a 'date' before either.  
"Primus my spark is pulsing fast..."  
"I bet... This is your first date... Human's call it the jitters."  
"Heh! I wonder if Megatron has 'dated' before?"  
"He doesn't date."  
"He wasn't always a Decepticon leader, Starscream. He was once a very popular gladiator. Many fems watched him..." She says, feeling a pang of jealousy run through her at the thought of another female being with her leader.  
"Trust me... I've heard many rumors about him being a womanizer as humans call them, but he believes in finding the right femme. At least, that is what he told me when drunk.  
"The right femme... and he chooses me?" She starts fluttering in the air, nervous and excited.  
"I guess so. By the way, do you really think Thrust likes me?" Starscream asked.  
"Yes. I think he has a crush on you and is trying to work up the courage to tell you." She says, pausing and nodding.  
"Why me though?" Starscream asked, biting his lip.  
"I dunno. You're cute?"  
"I am far from it."  
"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were pretty cute. Then I met the rest of you." She says, laughing.  
"Thanks..." Starscream said sarcastically.  
"Haha... Sorry. It was there." She says, her feet touching the ground. "So... Will you pursue?"  
"I don't know... I've never had anybody like me like that."  
"Then go for it, Starscream! Get your game on." She says, dancing for a moment.   
"My... game on?"  
"Go catch your man!" She says, laughing.  
"You mean mech." Starscream said. "Well, I'm going to ask him if he likes me."  
"I ship it." She says, smirking. "Go Screamer go!"  
"Stop yelling..." Starscream said, but he had a smile on his face.  
"Why?" She asked, sitting in Megatron's throne.  
"Someone might hear you."  
"So? I think everyone would agree." She says, smiling.  
"No... They will tease me..."  
"Like I would allow that."  
"Fine..." Starscream said, turning on his comm to Thrust's signature and comming him down.  
"Where is Megatron, by the way?" She asks, looking around.  
"He went to check on things around the base.  
"I see." She says, yawning for a moment. "Hey Starscream... A bit of advice. Thrust loves New York, for it's shining lights and tall buildings." She says, winking.  
"What about me?" Thrust said, walking through the door.  
"Starscream wishes to speak to you." She says, before bowing. "I will leave you two..."  
"What do you want to talk about?" Thrust asked.  
"Do you like me?" Starscream asked straight out.  
"Huh?" Thrust stepped back, surprised.  
"Do you like me?" Starscream asked again.  
"How did you...? Uh... yes." He says, nodding.  
"How much?"  
"A lot... Sorry..." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Starscream asked, confused.  
"I wanted to ask you at the next party... You know... to hang out. This was a kink in my plan." He says, smiling nervously.  
"We can do that now. I'm off duty now." Starscream said, standing.  
"Really? I mean... What do you want to do?" Thrust asks, smiling.  
"How about we drink some energon together?" Starscream asked.  
"Sounds good! What's your energy?" Thrust asks, smiling.  
"I prefer mine a light grade with ruby crystals and turquoise flakes."  
"Got it!" He says, smiling as he walked beside Screamer to his 'bar' room.  
"Wow..." Starscream said, looking around.  
"I have it all. Lord Megatron allows me to collect anything that could make my drinks better."  
"It's certainly amazing."  
"Thanks... Here is your drink." Thrust says, after making the cube.  
"Thank you..." Starscream said, drinking a little and smiling softly at the taste.  
"I make the best drinks... in everyone's opinion." Thrust says, chuckling. "Do you agree?"  
"It's fantastic..." Starscream purred.   
"Thanks... I try to work on improving."  
"I have a recipe I've always wanted to try out... It probably isn't as good as yours though."  
"Go ahead! Try it!" Thrust says, moving out of the way. Starscream looked nervous but he went behind the counter and started with a potent high grade, mixing it with a unique energon cube he pulled out of his storage before mixing some minerals in. He stirred before presenting it. He takes it and takes a sip before smiling and downing it. "Mmm! That's good! Write down the recipe!"  
"I have it in my subspace..." Starscream said, handing it to him.  
"May I add this to my recipe book?"  
"Of course." Starscream said, feeling slightly honored.  
He adds the recipe to his 'recipe book', a golden colored datapad. He holds it out to Starscream.   
"You want to... look?"   
"Sure..." Starscream said, looking through it and gaping at how many good recipes there were.  
"You are the first to look through it..." Thrust says, smiling.  
"It's amazing..." Starscream said, smiling.  
"You want to help me bartend at the next party?"  
"Sure... I don't know how much help I'll be though... I'm not as good as you."  
"Still... I would love a partner." Thrust says, smiling.  
"Well, I don't usually do anything at parties anyway... Sure, I would love to."  
"This will be fun! Here... Let me show you the basics." Thrust says, smiling as he showed off his skill. Starscream watched in fascination, staring closely as he stored all of it in his personal memory banks.

"Maybe I should bring a light weapon... just in case." Morningstar says, putting a small rifle in her subspace.  
"Are you ready, Star?" Megatron asked, looking shiny and new also.  
"Wow... You clean up nice, m'lord." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you... You look nice also."  
"Thank you, Megatron. Yes, I am ready to go... I am excited as well."  
"Good. Then Let's go."  
"Lead the way, my lord..." She says, following him. He opened the landing pad, flying off with her behind him.  
She made a face of peace and bliss as wind pushed against her.   
"Isn't flying amazing...?"  
"It is. One of the few pleasures I indulge myself in."  
"And it is nice to fly without having to transform..."   
"Transforming wouldn't help me any..." Megatron chuckled.  
"I like your gun form... if I may... I like pulling your trigger." She says, winking before covering her face, disbelief that she had been so bold.  
"Heh heh..." Megatron chuckled not embarrassed in the least. "And I like touching your wings..."  
"All mechs have a fascination with wings... I do not know why."   
"Maybe because they are so beautiful."  
"My wings or all wings?"  
"Yours mostly."  
"Megatron, have you always been this smooth?" She asked, smiling.  
"I've been saving it for you."  
"Why me, my lord?" She asks, curious.  
"You are beautiful, smart, powerful... Everything I've wanted in a femme."  
She shivered at the compliments, feeling her spark soar as they were above the falls.  
"Thank you, Megatron..." She says, smiling.  
"No need for thanks... let's just enjoy our date."  
"Where shall we land?" She asks, her cheeks rosy in color.  
"Over there." He said, heading to a secluded part of the falls.  
She followed him, and landed beside him. She sat down on a boulder, and smiled towards him.  
"Would you like some energon, my dear?" He asked, pulling out some cubes.  
"Why yes... I would love some." She says, nodding. She takes a cube, and drinks it slowly, a small sound of happiness escaping her. "My favorite blend..."  
"I thought so." Megatron said, drinking his own.  
"How long have you watched me?" She asked, sipping more.  
"Since that day in the Gladiatorial pits."  
"Oh gods... I always wondered how you thought of me... Just running up to you and demanding an autograph..." She says, blushing at the memory.   
"It was brave and rash. But it showed true courage."  
"I had gotten tipsy during the fight... That was the only reason I had the 'courage' to run up to you..." She said, chuckling.  
"Courage is courage..." Megatron chuckled.  
"Liquid courage is dangerous." She says, smiling. "I remember one time I was with Silver Arrow, she and I got completely overcharged... Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by collapsed, wounded soldiers. She later told me they tried hitting on me. Gods, best times..."   
"Do you know where she is now?"  
"I... She is an Autobot on Cybertron, under the command of the female named Elita-1. She understands my reasons, and I understand hers." She says, slight sadness in her optics.   
"Maybe after the war you two can be friends again."  
"We are still friends, my lord. Pit, she still sends me messages... Telling me about random slag to make me crack up, and about 'secret' stashes of energon..." She admits, the energon making her glossia loose.  
"Really?" Megatron asked, his interest perked even more.  
"Oh yes... We meet up sometimes... When I go scouting, she will give me a location, we meet, we drink, I bring home some spoils, everyone's happy." She says, smiling. "She hasn't changed a bit..."  
"I never knew you did these activities."  
"No one ever asked. No one asks if I had a good scouting, how I got the cubes, about my past..." She says, sighing. "Silver Arrow hasn't commed me in a long time. I am afraid she got caught or something."  
"I doubt it, Shockwave hasn't told me anything."  
"Not but us, m'lord... By Elita. Maybe she found out she was hanging with a Decepticon and punished her." She says, sighing. "But... As long as she is safe, I suppose a vacation from hanging out is ok... Just scouting is dull..."  
"Doesn't anyone go scouting with you?"  
"No one wants to hang with a dragon, sir... unless it's you." She says, smiling.  
"I will scout with you until your friend comes back."  
"If you have the time..." She says, smiling.  
"I always have time.."  
"Oh? I thought running an army took up most of your time?" She says, playfully.  
"Do you really that takes much time? It's the data work that takes time."  
"I could help you with that..." She says, nodding.  
"I would love some help."  
"You have it. Ask any time..." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you..." Megatron said.  
"So what about you? Anything I should know? Secrets?" She asks, taking another drink.  
"I regret many things... But what I mostly regret is not seeing your love for me sooner."  
"M'lord..." She says, her voice soft. "I am just happy I get to be with you, here. Being with you... makes me feel as if I am flying all the time."   
"I feel the same..." He said, his voice quiet and he leaned close to her face.  
She fluttered her wings and leaned in to be close to him.  
"Just let me know this... Have you always liked me? Or did I do something to win your affections?"  
"You do many things to win my affections, but I've always liked you... It's like it took me forever to realize that."  
"Heh... Trust me... I would have waited for an eternity for you, Megatron..." She says, smiling.  
"Maybe not..." Megatron said, sadness flashing in his optics.  
"Your dream was just that... A dream. I swear to you, and you alone, my spark, my loyalty, and my future." She says, holding his servo.  
"I hope you mean that."  
"I do, m'lord... I am yours." She says.  
"Thank you. Now, Let's enjoy our date."  
"Yes... The waters are beautiful..." She says, looking down and running her fingers on the surface.  
"Some humans are taking pictures."  
"Of us?" She looks up, to see the humans looking at them in wonder and taking pictures.  
"Who else?" Megatron chuckled.  
"Shall we throw them over the falls or...?"  
"Nah... Let those humans have their fun... I have something better in mind.." He said, kissing her.  
She melted, and some fangirls of the Transformers squealed in the distance. She kissed back, and she could see that the humans were taking pictures.   
"M-m'lord..." She purrs, smiling as she was held close by the Tyrant.  
"Ignore them... It's just you and me now..."  
"I think I am melting..." She says.  
"Good, then I can keep you forever."  
"Primus Megatron... Where do you get your skills?" She says, as his hands drifted to her wings.  
"Many years from thinking of you..."  
"Very smooth..." She purrs, before hearing the rumbling of engines. "I think we are about to have company..."  
"I will kill them... Slowly..." Megatron growled.  
"By the sound of it... We are outnumbered." She says, sighing.   
"Do you wish to retreat or stay?"   
"I don't want to leave just because they came. Maybe they will leave us alone if we explain what we are doing...?"  
"Maybe..."  
"What do you think we should do?" She asks, looking to him.  
"Stay... I'm comfortable for once."  
"Alright..." She says, laying against him.  
"Megatron!" Prime yelled from a direction behind him.  
"He is! Good to know your optics work!" She says, being a smart aft.   
"What are you doing?" Jazz asked, sounding confused.  
"We are sitting here. What else?" She mutters.  
"Are you on a date?" Bee asked, sounding excited.  
"M'lord...?" She looks to him, wondering what she should say.  
"Yes, yes we are." He said, holding her close as Bee squealed.  
"That is so cute!"   
"Gods..." Morningstar says, blushing.  
"She is."  
"Megatron..." She says, looking at him embarrassed.  
"What do we do, Prime?" Jazz asked, looking at their leader.  
"We leave. As long as Megatron promises he won't harm anyone."  
"I'm on a date, Prime."  
"Can I flick just one human...?" Morningstar whispers, giggling as Megatron chuckling.  
"No." Prime said.  
"Frag..."  
"We can still have fun without flicking humans." Megatron said, kissing her once more. Bee squealed with excitement, and Jazz covered his eyes.   
"I say we don't leave the area... Just in case."  
"Fine... But if the young one sees something it's not my fault." Megatron said, smirking.  
"Are you planning something...?" She asks, blushing brightly.  
"We will send him back." Jazz says, eying Megatron.  
"Maybe..." Megatron answered Morningstar.  
"Gods Megatron..." She says, covering her face.  
"What?" Megatron said, teasing.  
"We will never be taken seriously in public again..." She says, smiling.  
"We can still kick their afts."  
"I like that idea..."  
"Megatron..." Prime warned.  
"Relax Prime... I will make sure he behaves." She says, winking.  
"I'm fine."  
"No, I'm fine. You are well made." She says, being bold.  
"You are beautiful.." He said, petting her wings.  
"Ooooo..." She flutters her wings, and shivers.  
"Goodbye, Prime!"  
"You are welcome to visit!" She says, laughing before quivering again.  
"You are so beautiful when you are being touched on your wings... The bliss in your optics..."  
"You know how to be gentle with them... Ooooo..." She says, wiggling.  
"What do you want me to do?" He whispered.  
"Everything and anything..." She says, her optics flashing in excitement.  
"Then let's get to a private place."  
"Where to?"  
"A warehouse near here..."  
"Yes please!"  
"Then let's go.." He said, picking her up and flying off.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Megatron and Morningstar dating... Think it will benefit or harm the army?" Shockwave asks, on the overscreen.  
"I think it will boost morale very much... Soundwave said.  
"Is she happy?"  
"I believe so."  
"How are you taking it?" Shockwave asked, sounding amused.  
"Fine, why?"  
"You always been her 'big brother'..." He says, chuckling.  
"I've already warned Megatron.  
"Heh!" Shockwave says, imagining the scene.  
"How are you?"  
"It is boring up here... I miss our chess matches."  
"I feel the same." Soundwave said.  
"Maybe I will come down... I demand a rematch."  
"I will beat you once more."  
"We will see, old friend." Shockwave says, 'smiling'. Soundwave could feel his spark fluttering and he was confused why it was happening. "Let me finish my work here... and I will be down in a hour."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I miss you too much to stay away for much longer." Shockwave says, smiling.  
"I.. Thank you..." Soundwave said, blushing behind his mask.  
"So, see you in a bit. Shockwave out." The screen goes dark. Soundwave felt like he was floating, smiling beneath the mask.  
"And they say only Morningstar is struck by Cupid..."  
"What?" Soundwave said, swerving around.  
Ramjet chuckles, and walks in.   
"Seems that everyone is getting hit by that fragging Cupid... Thrust with Starscream, Megatron with Morningstar, and now you with ol' One optic..."  
"We are not a couple..."  
"Yet."  
"Come on..."  
"I see how just the thought of him makes your optics brighten."  
"How do you know?"  
"A skill. After seeing Morningstar act that way for Megatron, I notice everything." Ramjet says, chuckling.  
"I may like him, but that doesn't mean he likes me."  
"He likes you too, Soundwave. Don't be dumb."  
"I am very much intelligent."  
"Then why can't you see he gets the same look?"  
"I notice we are friends toward each other."  
"Wow... We need to fix your optics." Ramjet says, chuckling. "Just watch... And flirt with him."  
"I'll... Take your advice."  
"Good! He should be here in a few moments..." Ramjet says, chuckling as he walked out.  
"What?" Soundwave said, confused.  
"Oh, I did his work so he could get here earlier. Have fun!" He yelled, laughing.  
"Hey, Soundwave. Ready for that match?" Shockwave asked, walking in with a board.  
"Ah... Sure..."  
"You seem shocked to see me!"  
"I wasn't expecting you for a while."  
"Heh! I got done early. Ready to be beaten?"  
"Never."  
"Let's go then!"  
"Okay..." Soundwave was blushing and he thanked primus that he wore a mask and visor which hid his face.  
"So... How are you, my friend?" Shockwave asked as he set up the board.  
"Good, how are you?" Soundwave asked, his spark sinking a little at the term friend.  
"I am good! I have missed you, Soundy..." Shockwave says, after looking around. "I am happy we can hang out awhile."  
"I missed you too..." Soundwave said, feeling his spark soar.  
"You need to visit more..."  
"I try... I just get busy with data work.."  
"I know..." Shockwave says, taking his hand for a moment.  
"U-um..." Soundwave mumbled, feeling his spark pound and his face flush.  
"So... You first."  
"What? Oh. Sorry..." Soundwave mumbled, realizing he was talking about the game.  
"So, Did you get your mask polished?" Shockwave asked, a smile in his tone.  
"I did earlier... I indulged myself." Soundwave said.  
"It looks good. Then again, you always look good."  
"T-thank you... You look nice also."  
"Thanks. I polished up before I came." He says, smiling.  
"You look great... But you always look great!"   
"Aw... Thanks Soundy." He says, smiling, before getting serious. "Look... I have something I want to show you."  
"What is it?"  
"I... I upgraded myself."  
"How?"  
Shockwave paused, before pushing a button on his neck. His faceplate slide up, revealing a new face. One with one optic, but with a mouth as well.  
"So... What do you think?"  
"Oh... Primus..." Soundwave said, feeling his legs turn to jelly and he fell.  
"Soundwave! Are you alright?!" Shockwave yelled, running to him.  
"I-I-I'm fine..." Soundwave stuttered as his monotone voice cracked., looking into Shockwave's face. "You just... Look amazing..."  
"Care to test it?" He asked, blushing with his new cheeks.  
"U-um... Sure..." Soundwave said, Shockwave unlocking his mask and taking off his visor to show his well sculpted face that was blushing like mad.  
Shockwave leaned in and gave Soundwave a gentle kiss, before smiling.  
"W-wow..."  
"So... Can I just admit something here?" Shockwave asks, blushing.  
"A-anything..." Soundwave said, feeling like he was flying.  
"I have had a crush on you for a while."  
"I feel the same..." Soundwave said, smiling as Shockwave kissed him once more. He kissed back, shutting down his optics in bliss.  
"Told youuu!" Ramjet says, poking in to capture a picture of the moment. Soundwave jumped up, covering his face as he sat down in a chair. Shockwave chuckled, and sat in Soundwave's lap, smiling brightly.  
"Sorry about that...." Soundwave said, confused why he was sitting in his lap.  
"I don't care if others know. I just want to be near you, always."   
"I.. I..." Soundwave was speechless, not knowing what to say to that. It was like all his dreams came true and all he had to do was take it. "S-s-same..."  
"So, shall we play?"  
"Of course." Soundwave said, moving his piece.  
Shockwave moves his piece, smiling brightly. They played their game, Shockwave distracting Soundwave something fierce and Soundwave lost.  
"Not fair. You kept distracting me." Soundwave said, crossing him  
"Good..." Shockwave says, winking.  
"I demand a rematch." Soundwave said.  
"Fine..." He purrs, setting up the pieces again. This time, Soundwave made small noises and kissed Shockwave anywhere he could reach, smirking as he won.  
"I win." Soundwave said.  
"Cheater..."  
"Just doing the same you were doing to me."  
"Well... Do it again." He says, smiling.  
"Come here then..." Soundwave said, kissing him.  
"Hee hee... How long have we known each other?"  
"Millions..."  
"Millions of what? Solar cycle?"  
"Yeah... We knew each other since the beginning of this war, correct?"  
"Yeah... How come we never told each other we liked each other?"  
"I was... Scared..."  
"Me too... But... No more."  
"I don't feel like holding back anymore." Soundwave said, kissing the mech.  
"Hee hee! Soundwave!" Shockwave giggles, sounding like a young teen rather than his mature self.  
"You are amazing..."  
"You make me feel young." Shockwave says, smiling  
"I hope so..."  
"You do... We are both old." Shockwave says, chuckling.  
"Maybe... But I feel like a youngling with you."  
"Ever thought of having a family...?"  
"Sometimes... But I have my cassettes and I don't know how they would react to a new addition."  
"One day... I want a family."  
"With...?"  
"Maybe you...?"  
"You would?" Soundwave said.  
"Of course... I love you."  
"I... You feel the same?"  
"Duh... For a smart mech, you are blind..."  
"I don't notice these things... I always thought it was unnecessary until I realized I liked you."  
"Then it was necessary?"  
"Yeah... But I was never good at realizing the signs..."  
"Seems that all mechs have that problem."  
"Sometimes..."  
"So, where is Lord Megatron?"  
"On a date with Morningstar."  
"Wow... Seems her dream came true."  
"Seems like both of ours did too."  
"That's for sure..."  
"What is for sure, Shockwave?" Megatron asked as he walked in, carrying a smiling, recharging Morningstar. Soundwave quickly put on his mask and visor, standing at attention. "Are you both going to stand there or tell me?"  
"That Soundwave is the cutest mech in the world." Shockwave smirked, Soundwave blushing behind his mask.  
"I see you have finally admitted your affections for one another. Good." Megatron says, chuckling.  
"You knew?" Soundwave asked.  
"It is hard to ignore when you become rather clumsy after speaking with Shockwave."  
"Sorry, sir..."  
"Shockwave, you are relieved of your duty. You may stay. The drones can protect Cybertron." Megatron says, noticing Morningstar slowly stirring.  
"Thank you sir. I will use this time wisely."  
"Such a good mech~" Morningstar purrs, laying her head against him.  
"Hello, Star..."  
"Heyy..." She says, giggling.  
"How are you?" Megatron asked, both of the mechs leaving.  
"I think that was the best date ever..."  
"Have you been on many?"  
"Only a few Silver Arrow dragged me on... After I met you, I refused any other... but she made me."  
"I can't wait to meet this famous Silver Arrow."  
"She is a character..."  
"I heard."  
"Mmmm... I think a few humans saw us in the warehouse..."  
"Do you care?"  
"Nope... More fan art for me to look at." She says, still a bit tipsy.  
"You are so interesting.."  
"I better be. I like to see anyone do my job better." She says, playing with his insignia.  
"No one could."  
"You know you are still holding me up...?"  
"I don't see a problem."  
"None at all? Other than I can walk?"  
"No you can't..." Megatron said, smirking as he sat down on his throne, putting her in his lap.  
"My legs work fine... but it seems that you are too comfy..." She purrs, giggling.  
"Good, because I don't feel like letting go of you now that I have you."  
"Gods..." She says, blushing heavily.  
"You are so beautiful when you blush."  
"Ack... Please m'lord..."  
"Please what?"  
"Makin' me blush..."  
"I still don't see a problem..." He teased.  
"Are you still the Megatron I met? You are acting so... childish." She says, giggling as he holds her closer.  
"I am just showing the side I hide."  
"So, you are so complex..."  
"There are many things you don't know about me."  
"I don't know. I have been in the army a long time, and I did go to every rally, and to every fight..."  
"You have..."  
"So, I think I can be called an expert in Megatronian."  
"Maybe..." Megatron chuckled at the term she used.  
"So... Care to give me the inside scoop?"  
"You'll have to find out along the way."  
"I have been around for millions of years... Can't I get a pass?"  
"Well... Only if you have something I gave you from the beginning." Megatron said, wanting to see if she still had it.  
"I have your autograph..." She says, smiling. "Never let it go."  
"Show me." He said, smiling back.  
She reaches into her subspace, and pulls out a small piece of metal, shaped as a piece of paper.  
"To the female with courage to fight, Megatronus." She reads out loud, smiling.  
"Ok ok... I'll tell you one thing about me no one knows."  
"I promise not to tell." She says, smiling.  
"I was tutored by one of the Original Prime's before he died."  
"Truly? One of the Thirteen? Who?"  
"Megatronus."  
"I should have known." She says, smiling.  
"He was a good mech."  
"He is the one who started the war... correct? My history is a bit fuzzy."  
"Yep."  
"I thought so. No wonder you have such skills."  
"I learned many things from him."  
"Like I have learned from you..."  
"Yes."  
"Thank you for this valuable information, sir. I shall treasure it always."  
"You better, I don't think even Prime knows."  
"Hee hee... I am so special."  
"You are special to me..."  
"And you are special to me, my lord... Should we start planning a heist or another way to gain control of Earth?"  
"Yes, here, we can plan on this." He said, grabbing a holopad and pulling it up.  
"Alright. So, what is the plan this time? Kidnap the president? Hold hostage a factory?"  
"Threaten to strike an oil patch in the ocean unless we are allowed to gather energon freely, the nature nuts on this planet will make sure it happens." Megatron said, smirking.  
"Very clever... Very clever indeed."  
"Isn't it?"  
"I like it. No bad feeling about it." She says, winking.  
"Good, I like to hear that."  
"So, when you rule Cybertron, will you call yourself king? Maybe take a queen?" She asks, smiling.  
"Of course."  
"King Megatron... That sends shivers down my spine...."  
"Sounds interesting."  
"And... Queen Morningstar~"  
"I like that notion..."  
"When shall we implement the plan?"  
"Tomorrow. First we need to find an oil spot in the ocean."  
"Got it." She says, nodding. "Soundwave can use his sonar equipment."  
"What shall we do until then?"  
"I have no clue... I already calibrated most equipment, updated the security, and we went out to get energon..."  
"Would you like to help me with my reports?"  
"Of course, my lord." She says, smiling. "Am I walking to our location, or are you carrying me?"  
"You can walk.. But just this once." Megatron said, smirking as she blushed and knew he wouldn't ever get tired of her.  
"Gods... Thank you for the permission to use my own peds." She says, as she gets up and hitches a servo to her hip.   
"Have I told you yet that you are my favorite soldier?"  
"I think so." She says, smiling. "Have I told you that you are my favorite mech?"  
"Indeed you have..." Megatron chuckled.  
"So we are each other's favorites. Thank helps when working together." She says, laughing before heading for his room. Megatron followed, smirking as everything was going right.  
"Morningstar! We have to talk about the party!" Skywarp says, walking up beside her.  
"What's up?"  
"We have it in the cafeteria, or in the planning room?" He asks.  
"Mess hall, for sure. Have you got the energon list ready?"  
"Already sent to Thrust." He says, nodding.   
"Good. This time, make sure Dead End is invited, and kick out the other Stunticons. I was not happy to hear no one told Deadie he was invited." She growls, swinging her tail.  
"He wasn't?" TC said.  
"They were mean." She says, rolling her optics.  
"He doesn't really like parties anyway.. I'd invite him way back when we had parties alot and he'd never come."  
"Well I told him about it and he seemed upset, which made ME upset. No one wants to see a dragon upset, now do they?" She asks, looking unamused.  
"No." TC said quickly.  
"Good. I rather not destroy the ship. Now, anything else?" She asked, sounding more like her former self, not the fangirl she has been for the last few days.  
"We can't find Starscream." TC said.  
"Where was he last sighted?"   
"With Thrust." Skywarp said, before giggling. "Do you think...?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it. The atmosphere is changing on the ship, that's for sure."  
"Yeah, it seems more... Comfortable."  
"Not as tense..." She says, nodding.  
"And Soundwave and Shockwave are a couple, you and Megs are a couple, and Starscream and Thrust might be a couple. Everyone is becoming a couple!" Skywarp laughed.  
"Who are you going to go for?" She asks, making the twins stop for a moment.  
"TC thinks Hook is hot." Skywarp said, laughing as he was punched by said seeker.  
"Shut it!"  
"Oooooo! I'm so telling." She says, giggling darkly.  
"No! Don't tell him!"   
"Hmmm... What do you think, Skywarp?"  
"I'll tell him if TC doesn't." Skywarp said.  
"Seems you have no choice, Thundercracker. Karma is a glitch, isn't it?" She says, smiling.  
"Fine. When do I have to do this?"  
"Now." SKywarp giggled, yanking him away along with Morningstar. "You gotta see this!"  
"Gah! Alright alright! Megatron! Meet you at the room? Or you wanna see this too?" She says, giggling.  
"Meet me later." Megatron chuckled, heading to his room. TC looked terrified, not wanting to tell his feelings to anybody. They were soon at the med bay, TC hesitating.  
"You can do it, TC." She says, nodding. "We are here for you!"  
"O-ok..." He said before psyching himself up, walking in confident before deflating when he saw Hook.  
"Hm...? Ah, Thundercracker. Good timing. Come here for a moment." Hook says, looking up.  
"What do you need?" TC asked, nervous.  
"Can you hold up this light?" Hook asks, smiling. "I need to see what I am doing with this chip."  
"Yeah, of course." Thrust said, holding it up for him, noticing Skywarp was gesturing for him to go for it. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course. I am your medic, after all."  
"I... I like you..." TC said, growing anxious when Hook didn't say anything.  
"I... Like you too?" He says, looking up confused.  
"No... I really like you... I... If you don't like me that way it's fine, but I thought you'd rather hear it from me."  
"So... You like me... romantically?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well... that makes two of us in love." He says, smiling.  
"You... You like me too?"  
"Have for a while." He says, chuckling. "Hoped I would had the chance to tell you at the party, but... I lost my nerve."  
"I wouldn't have if Skywarp hadn't told Morningstar about it..."  
"Well, thanks, Dragon." Hook says, smiling.  
"Anytime!"  
"You guys go... I'll help Hook."  
"Alright... Keep it PG guys!" She says, giggling as she left.  
"You going to Megatron's room?"   
"Yeah. I am going to help him with reports." She says, nodding.  
"Yeah... 'Reports'."  
"Get your processor out of the gutter." She says, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah. What happened on your date by the way?"  
"Autobots and humans galore... then... hee hee..." She turned bright red, going back into her fangirl way. "He... um... took me somewhere... and we... had fun."  
"You did?! I'm so proud of you!"   
"Gods, you make it seem as if I won an award."  
"You did!"  
"Say what???"  
"It's called, I lost my purity award!"  
"GODS SKYWARP I WILL END YOUR SPARK NOW!" She yelled, transforming into her dragon form as the seeker ran.   
"I HAVE NO REGRETS!"  
"YOU WILL SOON!"  
"Hahahaha!"  
She stormed down the hallway, racing after the racing jet, before smirking. She began laughing as she chased the seeker, finding it was fun. She finally cornered the seeker in the mess hall, giggling evilly as she grew closer to the bot.  
"Come on! I was joking!"  
"Time for a makeover, seeker boy!"  
"NO!"  
"Mwahahaha! I'm going to make you the prettiest girl at the ball!"  
"No!!" Skywarp said, knowing he could warp away but he was having fun.  
Morningstar pulls out one of Skywarp's favorite pranks, a paintball bomb, and throws it at him. It explodes on contact, and it turns Skywarp hot pink. Morningstar stared, before laughing and running.  
"I HAVE BEEN AVENGED!"  
"Great..."  
She ran all the way to Megatron's room, before knocking on the door, panting from how far she ran.   
"I am here, sir!"  
"What happened?" Megatron asked, leading her in.  
"I turned Skywarp pink!"  
"Why?"  
"He was being rude." She says, sitting down.  
"What did he say?"  
"He said... well..." She explained what happened, while blushing.  
"That was rude and bold to say."  
"Well... it was true, what he said... That's what made me so embarrassed."  
"It is true, but it was still rude..."  
"I was avenged though." She says, before taking a report pad. "So, what do you need for me to do, sir?"  
"Help me with these stacks of reports the Decepticons give me every week."  
"Are they actually worth the work?" She asks, reading one at the same time.  
"Yes, it brings me up to date on my soldiers."  
"Seems one of our engines is starting to get rusted, should get another one from Cybertron..."  
"I'll make a note of that."  
"Combaticons are becoming destructive, please send them on a mission. Anonymous." She reads outloud, laughing.   
"We'll send them on a mission in a cave, get some energon beneath the earth."  
"Lets hope there is a cave in... Keep them out there for a while." She mutters, remembering the last mission she had with them. She got left behind, with her wing damaged from their rough housing.  
"Yep."  
"Anything of importance on yours?"  
"Skywarp and Thundercracker both say their brother needs to get out more."  
"I can send them all out scouting. I know the need to soar."  
"Sounds good."  
"Oh gods... Who do you think this is?" She says, before reading. "We need to get everyone overcharged again. No joke."  
"Probably one of the stunticons..."  
"We are having a party next week, for Deadie." She says, nodding. "Get over charged then."  
"Alright... I didn't see him at the last party.. He was forgotten, correct?"  
"Yes. Which irked me to the extreme."  
"I bet..."  
"So, I plan to kick out the rest of the stunticons."  
"I'm fine with that. But you do know Dead End will be less willing to go."  
"Fine... But they cannot drink. At all."  
"Again, I'm fine with it.  
"You say that, but you give me advice anyway."  
"That's my job."  
"You are a good leader, sir."  
"I never said I wasn't."  
"Some say you are a bucket head."  
"Well, those bots are wrong."  
"I know. Your helm is too macho to be a bucket."  
"You think so?"  
"I actually like you 'bucket' head. Very... attractive." She says, purring.  
"Really? How attractive?"  
"Very... Like... It was one of the reasons I noticed you more than you gladiator friends."  
"I remember them... We used to fight a lot." Megatron chuckled, pulling her close.  
"I wish I could have faced you back then... I always was sure I could beat you." She says, giggling.  
"I doubt it... Though you are powerful."  
"I could take you easy now." She says, smirking.  
"You want to try?" He asked, smirking.  
"Where and when?"  
"In a few days in the sparring room."  
"You are on. Prepare to be beaten by a fem."  
"Once again, I doubt it."  
"Heh! You better train, master...."  
"I do, every day."  
"Perhaps we can train together?" She asks, batting her optics.  
"I have no problem with it."  
"Shall we wager on the outcome?"  
"Sure, what would you like if you win?"  
"If I win, I want to be leader for a day... with you taking the day off to rest and recharge."  
"I will agree to that. If I win, I get to play with your wings whenever I want for a week, no matter where you are or what you are doing."  
"Gah... F-Fine." She says, blushing at the demand. "I accept."  
"Good, now there are only a few datapads left then we can train."  
"Right on it..." She says, grabbing another one. They kept working, every once in awhile looking up at each other to smile and flirt. Soon, they were done, and they headed for the training room.  
"You really think you can beat me?"  
"Maybe..." She says, smiling.  
"Anything can happen." Megatron smirked.  
"I plan on not holding back. You better study my moves, and be ready for cheating... I am a Decepticon, after all."  
"I am the leader of the Decepticons."  
"Well... I am second in command." She says, smiling.  
"Leader means I have had to deal with traitors and enemies alike."  
"Second In Command means I have to deal with you." She says, laughing at his slightly shocked look.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... You do have a habit of becoming stubborn and rather angry when things don't go your way... I deal what you deal with it... Even more since I am a fem."  
"I do not become stubborn."  
"Oh? Really? You really want to say that?" She says, walking into the training room.  
"Yep." he said, heading over to the weight lifting area.  
She watched him head over, smiling as she looked at Megatron's well made back. She head over to the punching bag, changing it out for her personal one. She puts in her earphones, hacking into the network to play her favorite music, from the site called Youtube. She became one with the music, moving and fighting to the music as she practiced her dodges, throws, and kicks.   
Megatron watched her for a few minutes, admiring her balance and speed before starting to lift weights, building up his wires and circuits. Morningstar also sneaked peeks at her leader as she trained, smiling as she got to see his look of concentration she so admired.  
He soon went to his own punching bag, fighting it with his own style and weapons until he was tired along with her. She went to the stereo, and played outloud her music, which she never did when she was training with others in the room, and looked to him.  
"If you want to know how I dodge so well... I mix my moves with music." She says, smiling as she was happy to share her skills.  
"I am not a musical mech."  
"Most aren't. Maybe it's just cause I am a female, and I have the body for it. But... let me demonstrate anyway." She says, smiling. "Take notes." She starts up the simulator, and shots began to shoot towards her. She dodged them while dancing to an instrumental music of rock and techno.  
"Amazing..." He said, watching her body.  
"Anything is possible when you become in tune with a good fast song." She says, before turning her dodging into shooting, all the while in time to the beat of the music.  
"I am not able to do that..." He chuckled.  
"I know Skywarp does it sometimes, but I do it always. Even in the heat of battle, I play a good song, and I become better." She says, smiling.  
"Seekers do that a lot, but it's like they have their own beat."  
"Very much. Even with my... rather bulky form, I am able to move perfectly." She says, chuckling.  
"You are very graceful."  
"Thank you, m'lord." She says, smiling as the simulation ends. "You look tired..."  
"A little."  
"How energized are you?" She asked, before giggling. "I have a task for you. If you can do it, I will reward you greatly."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Can you go to Blitzwing and ask him to give back my datapad? He took it, and he won't give it back."  
"Of course. But why won't he give it back?"  
"He is trying to decode it... It is my... personal journal."  
"I will get it back for you."  
"Thank you, hero. Bring it back and I will reward you with cake..." She says, laughing. "Mario reference."  
"Strange femme..."  
"A very special cake... One only you have tasted before..." She says, winking as she left the room. "I will be in my room when you get it! I must get my room cleaned up anyway!"  
"Goodbye."  
"Very strange." Astrotrain says, shaking his head as he lifted weights.  
"Where is Blitzwing?"  
"In his room is where I saw him last."  
"Thank you." Megatron said, heading out.  
"Good luck..."  
"I don't need it."  
Soon enough, Megatron was in front of Blitzwing's room, and heard muttering inside.   
"Why can't I get this darn thing to open???" Megatron walked in, finding Blitzwing tinkering with a datapad. "Open and spill your secrets, so I can blackmail that fe... Lord Megatron!" He hides the datapad, smiling innocently.  
"Give me the datapad." Megatron growled.  
"Wh-What do you mean?"  
"Morningstar's datapad. Before I blast you for lying."  
"She ran to you?!? Fraggin female... Here." He says, handing it over.  
"Thank you. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated." Megatron said, leaving.  
"Oh yes Lord Megatron... Curse you Morningstar..." Blitzwing muttered, before laying down. Megatron headed to Morningstar's room, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Morningstar was on her bed, wondering about the fight, and going over strategies that could possibly win. She had cleaned up her rather large room, so she was just waiting for Megatron's arrival.  
"Morningstar?" Megatron said.  
"Come on in! The door is unlocked!" She called out, sitting up. Megatron walked in, holding up a datapad. She smiled brightly and took it, looking it over. "Thank you!"  
"I saved it."  
"You did!" She says, kissing his cheek. "Thank you dearly! I record everything in this datapad." She locks it up in her desk, her wings spreading out a bit to balance herself. Megatron took this chance to run his servos all around her wings, dipping in cracks and touching wires. She quivered and shut off her optics, loving the sensation of his touch. She leaned into his touch, smiling.  
"I love touching your wings..."  
"I can see that... I love it when you touch my wings... You know where to touch..." Megatron traced symbols in her wings before tracing a special one in it. "And you know what to say to get me all revved up."  
"Would you like to...?"  
"I would never say no to that with you, m'lord..." She says, winking.

"So, you lost her journal?" Motormaster says, growling.  
"Yeah..."  
"Moron! I wanted revenge!" He snarled.  
"Well, Megatron took it!"  
"How did he even...? Damn that femme!"  
"He is infatuated with her! We can't touch her or feel his wrath!"  
"I will have revenge for having my T-Cog removed! And for humiliating me!" He growled, twitching.  
"You did try to go to berth with her." he said.  
"All I did was grab her aft. He doesn't even know the time I cornered her in her room..."  
"She might tell him though."  
"She won't, She was drunk off her aft."  
"What did you do again?"  
"I cornered her, and I kissed her... before she burned my armor to a crisp."  
"Oh yeah." He said, shrugging. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
"We need to get someone on our side that she trusts to get her alone."  
"But who would do---"  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Dead End said, walking in.  
"Morningstar... We want to talk to her, but Megatron is being rather possessive." Blitzwing says, acting innocent.   
"What do you need to talk about?" Dead End chirped, wanting to help.  
"A gift we have for her." Motormaster says, smiling.  
"Okay! She's busy doing reports with Megatron right now so I'll ask her later. Where do you want to give her gift to her?"  
"Here, in this room."  
"Alright!" Dead End said, leaving.  
"That.... Was easy."  
"Are you sure we should do this to Dead End?"   
"Why?"  
"We have done a lot of things to him, but we've never deceived his trust with others before."  
"So... then who? And what should we do to her? Something that wont get me murdered..."  
"Mess with her T cog?"  
"Gods... Permanent dragon? Or female?"  
"Female. So she can't burn us."  
"You make sure you take her swords and her gun, alright?"  
"Of course."  
"Maybe we will paint her pink..."  
"How come I think she wouldn't care."  
"She hates being considered weaker because she is a female, that's why she has dark colors, has bulky armor, and trains harder than the rest of us." Motormaster says, smirking. "She talks a lot when she's drunk."   
"Then let's do it!"  
"Very much so! Ha ha ha!" He says, nodding.  
"We better get ready."   
"You get the paint... I will get the tools."  
"On it!" Blitzwing said, leaving.

"You are a natural, Starscream!" Thrust says, tasting the cube. "You could give me a run for my credits!"  
"No... I'm not as good as you..." Starscream said, blushing.  
"You are amazing." Thrust says, smiling.  
"Really?"  
"Personally, you are second to none." He says, blushing slightly.  
"Thank you... You are awesome too."  
"Thanks... Now, to do a Rainbow Bomb, you have to put in sapphire, ruby, emeralds, and diamonds."  
"Alright..." Starscream said, starting out with a regular cube and started to mix in the ingredients.  
"Good!"  
"I feel like I'm messing up..."  
"You aren't! Trust me!"  
"You sure?"  
"I am sure, Starscream."  
"Thank you..." Starscream said, getting all of the ingredient in before staring it, staring in awe as it turned like a rainbow.  
"Take a sip." Thrust says, smiling. Starscream did, purring in bliss as his wings fluttered. "Very good, isn't it?"  
"Very..."  
"May I... touch your wings?"  
"What? Oh.. Sure." Starscream said, trusting him because he was a fellow seeker.  
"They are much more sleeker than my wings..." Thrust says, looking them over.  
"Touch them if you want."  
Thrust touches them gently, smiling. Starscream purred as his wings fanned out, loving the gentle touch on them. Thrust grinned and began making symbols of friendship and hope for further relationships. Starscream nodded to each one, loving the idea of a friend he could trust. Thrust smiles, and hugs Starscream.  
"I can't believe I have a friend other than my brothers." Starscream said, hugging Thrust tight.  
"Me too!"  
"It's nice to talk with someone other than them..." Starscream said, giving Thrust a cute smile.  
"The coneheads are fun, but you are more mature."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"You are much more mature than my brothers. Always cracking jokes and playing pranks."  
"You are the same. They are always making jokes..."  
"Thanks... What's next for me to learn?"  
"The Nightmare Ache. It is very potent, and will make anyone drunk, even the most hardened." Thrust says, before handing him a datapad with the ingrediants. "I can't say them out loud, in case anyone is listening."  
"I will admit I'm a lightweight..." Starscream chuckled, starting to mix it up according to the directions.  
"You are... rather fun, when intoxicated."  
"I'm relaxed."  
"I get... talkative."  
"Maybe we both should get drunk. Relax and have a long chat." Starscream said.  
"Alright. Deal. Finish the drink, and we will."  
"Good, I like spending time with you."  
"I like spending time with you too." He says, smiling. Starscream made the drink, it turning a dark color with purple and red swirls in it. "Perfect. Take a few sips."  
"Alright..." Starscream took a sip, the potent liquid quickly swirling through him and he smiled before taking a few more.  
"My turn..." Starscream passed it too him, the cube not even halfway done and he was already feeling fuzzy. Thrust downed it all, before smiling and whooping.  
"Wow..." Starscream said, giggling.  
"Powerful, aint it?"  
"It is..."   
"So, now that we are both sloshed, what shall we talk about?"  
"Life..."  
"We are drunk, not high."  
"Why not?" Starscream said, giggling.  
"Well... What is the meaning of life?"  
"I believe it is to become humble so that you don't take things for granted in the next life."  
"Deep... That was really deep."  
"What do you think what the meaning of life is?"  
"Surviving, have memories, find your soul mate, and live the rest of your life with that special someone."  
"Do you think your soul mate is within the army?"  
"Yes... I do." He says, smiling.  
"Really? Who do you think it is?"  
"Um... you..."  
"Me?" Starscream said, surprised he would even want him.  
"Yes... I have had a serious crush on you since I have met you." He says, smiling.  
"I like you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... A lot..."  
"So... Um... You wanna... date?"  
"Sure, I would love to."  
"Awesome!" He says, smiling brightly.  
"What do dating bots do?"  
"Chat, hug, kiss, go on outings..."   
"Then let's chat." Starscream said, them doing that for hours while giggling and laughing.  
"Haha! Man, I haven't laughed this hard in so long!"  
"Yeah... Tell me again, what he said after you took his energon away?"  
"He started rambling like... nah wah tee caa mah drank!"  
"Hahahaha!" Starscream laughed hard, him snorting a little.  
"YOU SNORT!" Thrust says, squealing. "ADORABLE!"  
"You think so? TC and Skywarp says it sounds dumb..."  
"It is not! It's fragging cute!"  
"Thanks... I think you're cuter though..."  
"Noooo... You are the cute one in this relationship!"  
"Then you... Are one hot mech..." Starscream giggled, his mind fuzzy in a nice way.  
"What?? Me? Hot? You think so?"  
"Yep... Very..."  
"Th-Thanks! No one has ever called me hot..."  
"Good, I would have to hurt them now that we are dating."  
"Are you the man or am I the man?"  
"I think you are as I am the cute one apparently..."  
"Ok... I will protect you, m'lady!"  
"Hee hee... Thank you dear knight!" Starscream giggled, moving closer to him.  
"I will slay any dragon or beast that dares come at thee!"  
"Hahaha! " Starscream laughed, nodding as he snorted once more.  
"My princess, may I ask for thee hand for a dance?"  
"You would want to?"  
"I can dance..."  
"I meant with me?"  
"Yes!"  
"I'm not a good dancer though..."  
"I will teach you, m'lady..." He says, pulling him close. Starscream blushed as Thrust's radio played music suddenly, Thrust making them sway to the music. Thrust was skilled in dancing, smiling as he twirled Starscream.  
"Ooh... You are really good at this!"   
"Thanks... Long years of torture."   
"It paid off..." Starscream said, leaning on him.  
"I'll say..." He purrs, holding close the seeker. Starscream watched Thrust's wings flutter and he reached to pet them, finding them beautiful. He petted them, smiling as Thrust let out a sigh of contentment.   
"You are amazing..."  
"You know how to touch wings, Starscream..."  
"I know how to talk with wings too..." Starscream said, tracing the symbols into the wings.  
"Ah... Very well..." Thrust says, picking him up and twirling him. Starscream giggled as he was twirled, holding onto him. "My little seeker."  
"My tough conehead..." Starscream said, Thrust smiling.  
"I am tough."   
"You are.."  
"And you are as well..."  
"Then we both are..." Starscream said, cuddling into him.  
"Are you sleepy...?"  
"Slightly..."  
"My room is closer..."   
"Alright..."  
"Do you mind...?"  
"No... Do you?"  
"Never." Thrust says, smiling as he carried him out to his room. Starscream snuggled into him, cooing drunkenly as he traced Thrust's insignia. They got inside, and Thrust laid him down.  
"Stay with me..." Starscream murmured, holding his servo and sweetly smiling up at him.  
"It is my room..." He says, chuckling before laying beside him.  
"Yay..." Starscream was asleep in a minute. Thrust was close after.

"Hahahaha!" Soundwave laughed, his mask off along with his visor as Shockwave laughed also.  
"So, what did he say again??"  
"He kept saying, Erm mer gerd! Mershed Perderders!" Shockwave laughed harder at the sentence.  
"It's even funnier when you say it out loud! Hahahah!"  
"I'm so happy right now."  
"Me too! Finally we get to date!"  
"What do you want to do on our first date?"  
"Why not the arcade? Or a party?"  
"The party one sounds interesting."  
"Yeah! Booming music, plentiful drinks, some dark corners..."  
"You have any ideas for those corners?"  
"Maybe..." He said cutely, grinning.  
"I do too." he said, blushing.  
"Hee hee..."  
"What kind of music do you like?"  
"Anything!"  
"Good."  
"What shall we do until then?" Shockwave asked, smiling. He was happy to finally put down his facade of cold logic.  
"I can think of one thing..."  
"Dirty mech!"   
"Maybe..." Soundwave said, blushing darker.  
"Shall we go to your room and discuss plans?"  
"Anything you want."  
"Let's go..." Soundwave led Shockwave to his room after putting on his mask and visor, smiling big. Shockwave flopped on his bed, smiling. Soundwave flopped next to him, smiling as he held Shockwave's servos.  
"You are so cute.."  
"Me? Cute?"  
"Yep."  
"I am terrifying."  
"Terrifyingly cute."  
"How can something be cute and terrifying?"  
"Scraplets."  
"Evil little buggers..."  
"Terrifying but cute."  
"Have you ever been bitten by one?"  
"Yes."  
"They HURT!"  
"They do."  
"So... What shall we do in here?"  
"We can talk about anything..."  
"Pi."  
"3.14159265359..." Soundwave said, keeping on it until Shockwave stopped him.  
"Ok. We both know our numbers."  
"What is your favorite energon?"  
"A Green Surge."  
"That's good but I love a Nightmare Ache..."  
"Those are good too!"  
"I can never finish one yet..."  
"I heard that only three have done it. Megatron, Morningstar, and Motormaster."  
"You want to try?"   
"Nope. I do not want a processor ache."  
"Alright... Want me to get you a Green Surge?"  
"Sure."   
"On it." Soundwave said, heading to his energon storage.  
"Be quick!"  
"Alright alright..." Soundwave said, chuckling as he got their drinks before heading back.  
"Yay!"  
"Here you go." He said, handing him his drink.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Your welcome, ma'am."  
"Ma'am??"  
"I was teasing..."  
"Am I the Ma'am??"  
"I guess so. You are cuter."  
"Me?? Cuter??"  
"Yeah."  
"Aww... I am the cute one!" Shockwave says, putting on an adorable face that melted Soundwave's spark.  
"Definitely."  
"You are the handsome one!"  
"Thank you." Soundwave said, giving him a grin.  
"So, you are the man of the relationship?"  
"If you want me to be." Soundwave said, winking.  
"You are the sir, and I am the ma'am..."  
"Good, because you are beautiful and cute and pretty amazing..."   
"Beautiful?"  
"More beautiful than anyone..."  
"Primus Soundwave... You can make me melt."  
"I like making you melt.. You're cute when you blush."  
"Soundwave, you are too sweet!"  
"I try to be... You deserve it..."  
"Shall we work together now?"  
"Of course. Grab those over there please." Soundwave said, sipping his drink.  
"Alrighty." He says, grabbing them before starting on one, smiling. Soundwave did the same, working quickly. Soon, they both had completed 58 datapads.  
"I think we are done for the day... It's time for dinner."  
"Yes. I am starving." He says, before sitting up.  
"Let's go." Soundwave said, standing up before offering his servo.  
Shockwave smiled and took the servo, grinning as he was pulled up. Soundwave brought him close and kissed his servo. Shockwave giggled like a schoolgirl, before walking beside him to the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Dead End hummed happily, heading to Morningstar's room to go get her, wanting to help. At that moment, Megatron and Morningstar walked out, Morningstar with a tint in her cheeks.  
"Hey! There is surprise for you, Morningstar!"  
"For me?"  
"Yep! Come on!"   
"Meet you at the mess hall, m'lord." She says, waving as she follows Deadend.  
"I'm not really sure what the surprise is as they wouldn't tell me, but I'm guessing it's something amazing!" Dead End chirped happily, stopping outside the room.  
"They? Who's they?"  
"The Stunticons of course!" Dead End said, opening the door.  
"Stunticons...? All of you?" She says, smiling. She walks inside, to be tackled and held down, before being gagged.   
"Shhh! Surprise, Morningstar!" Motormaster said, laughing.  
"What are you doing?" Dead End asked, confused and shocked.  
"Revenge! Thanks, Deadend. You are a pal!" Motor said, before shoving him out. "Don't tell Megatron, or you're dead!" At that, he shut the door, and locked it.  
"Guys! Don't do this!" Dead End yelled, before running away for help.  
"We should have kept him in here... That bot has too big of a spark to keep quiet about this..."  
"We have enough time. This ship is huge." He says, grinning. He opens her up, and starts fiddling with her Transformation Cog, smirking as Blitzwing held her down. They worked for a few more minutes before they shook.  
"WHAT?!" A loud roar echoed throughout the base, all of them looking in shock.  
"Did he fragging drive there?!"  
"It'll take Megatron longer! Hurry up!"  
"Slag slag slag!" He closed her up, and got out the paint. "Ready to be pretty, Starry?" She screamed in fury through the gag, before he dumped the bucket on her, making her a light pink. There a long whine before the door was blasted off, a very angry Megatron standing there.  
"Get away from her. Or die." Megatron growled, pointing his cannon at all of them and holding out his servo for the T-cog in Motormaster's servo. He threw it over to him, before backing up. Blitzwing backed up as well, allowing Morningstar to jump up. She roared with fury, before stalking out, running to the showers. Motormaster laughed, unable to hold back the giggles of evil glee at the scene.  
"Your punishment will be a harsh one... And Morningstar gets to pick it." Megatron smirked, dragging Dead End out and shut the door, locking it from the outside.  
"I am sorry, Megatron. I didn't know Motormaster would... do this!" Dead End says, shaking his head.  
"You were not aware of this so you will not be punished. Next time though when there is surprise, let me come."  
"Yes sir. Immediately." He says, nodding. There was roaring in the distance, along with horrified shrieks and loud laughter.  
"I'm going to destroy everyone on this ship..." Megatron growled, stalking to find his Star. She was busy throwing mechs across the room, who had been laughing at her new paintjob. She violently tried to transform to burn them all with her flames, but to no avail.  
"Morningstar." Megatron said, making her stop. He held up her T-cog, beckoning her to him.   
"I feel like a fucking weakling." She says, taking on a slight accent.  
"You'll be fine... We'll put the T-cog back in and get your paint job fixed..."  
"It's sticky..." She whined, looking down. With the paint, she looked much more effeminate and weaker than before. It also made her look slightly thinner, and more flirty.   
"You look sexy though..." He murmured in her audio, leading her out.  
"Gods Megatron..." She growled, but blushed at the compliment.  
"Very flirty..." He said, waiting until they were alone before capturing her lips. She paused, before kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"Megatron... I might just stay pink if this is what I get."  
"I like you like this... But it would get old quick and I would miss your old paint job..."  
"I need another shower... and for someone to replace my T-Cog."   
"I can do both."  
"Wow... So gentlemanly." She says, giggling as she headed for her room. Other Decepticons passed them, laughing under their breaths at her look.  
"Don't worry about them, they're jealous." Megatron smirked, bringing her into his room before making her lay on his bed.   
"Give me my dragon form back, so I can pay them back..." She says, smiling.  
"Of course." Megatron said, smirking as he put back in her T-cog. She relaxed, trusting him to do the job right.  
"There we go... Now to get you cleaned up.." He said, picking her up after closing her up.  
"I need to be scrubbed until all this slag is off."  
"And then Hook can fix up your paint job."  
"Maybe renew it... I have a few new ideas." She says, smiling.  
"Get whatever you want..." he said.  
"Wash me clean, m'lord." She says, blushing.  
"Oh I will..." He smirked, turning on the water.

TC was in heaven, one moment he was helping Hook and the next he was getting kissed by said mech. It only lasted for a second but it felt like forever.   
"You are cute when you blush, seeker." Hook says, chuckling before working again. TC was shocked, but he had a stupid grin on his face as he had a light blush.  
"Why?"  
"You just do. Like... it brings out your optics."  
"I was talking about the kiss.... Why kiss me?" Thrust blushed more at the compliment, but he wanted to know.  
"Because you looked good." He said, smirking.  
"W-what?" Thrust said, his blush growing darker.  
"You look good."  
"Thank you.. You look good too..."  
"Not as good as you, seeker."  
"Ah..." Thrust said, snapping out of it quickly and starting to help again only to be kissed into a puddle a few minutes later, Hook once again working again like nothing happened. He had a cocky smirk on his face while he worked.  
"You... You are doing this on purpose! I can't think and..." Thrust trailed off, surprised at how he felt, his spark pounding.  
"So?"  
"Do you even care?"  
"Yes... That's why I kiss you, why I pick on you. I only pick on those I care about, and I only kiss those I love." Hook says, smiling.  
"Oh... Um..." Thrust's mind went blank and he started smiling like he never has before.  
"See? You have the most adorable smile..."  
"You just... Are amazing..."  
"And you are just cute." Hook says, smiling bigger.  
"Come on..." Thrust said, helping him once more.  
"You are. You could be a model."  
"I doubt it.."  
"You look perfect..."  
"No, you do..."  
"Me? I am an old con... you are sleek and fast."  
"You are good at it though... You don't let your age show and... And... I've always liked older mechs.. I think they are.. um... hot... Like you are..." Thrust admitted, biting his lip as he blushed.  
"We are mature, and know how to treat our partners." He says, chuckling.  
"Yeah..." Thrust said, leaning against the berth.  
"So, did you hear the yelling?"  
"Yeah, Skywarp messaged me that the Stunticons pulled a horrid prank on Morningstar and Megatron is angry to the extreme."  
"Wow... Pranking the leader's girl? Those mechs have barings."  
"Yep, I wouldn't even think of it..."  
"What do you think the punishment will be?"  
"My mind isn't as dark to think of something to punish them for doing that."  
"I know Morningstar's is."  
"Indeed." TC said, them finally getting done with the last chip and TC smiled. "Well, what do you want to do now?"  
"Time for lunch, then I have to catalog all these chips..." He says, chuckling.  
"You want some help with that?"  
"Always." He says, smiling as he stretched. TC looked over Hook's body, before blushing and looking away as he thought the other mech looked really good. "Saw that..."  
"Sorry..."  
"Go ahead and look... I look damn fine for an old model." He says, laughing as he headed down the hall.  
"Were you actually a model?" TC asked, heading after him.  
"Back in the old days, I used to be on posters with the other Constructicons promoting the Decepticon cause."  
"I knew that... It was those posters that got me interested..."  
"Even then I was smexy?" He asked, laughing as they walked into the mess hall.  
"Yeah..." Thrust said, blushing darker and he heard some whispers about how the usual calm and joker seeker was blushing.  
"I sit with the Constructicons... care to join us, or do you want to sit with your seekers?"  
"I'll see what you guys talk about. It'll be interesting." TC said, smiling.  
"We talk about boring processes of the base... and the ship."  
"Maybe I'll learn something... That is if you want me there..." TC said, not wanting to intrude.  
"You can come. I would enjoy your presence."  
"Thanks..." TC walked over, slightly hiding behind Hook as his buddies were looking over him, scrutinizing him.  
"Guys, this is my partner, Thundercracker." Hook says, sitting down.  
"Partner?" Scavenger said, TC shifting nervously.  
"In work and privately." He says, smiling as he put an arm around him. They looked to TC and he nodded proudly, leaning on Hook. "So, what projects are you all doing?"

Skywarp walked down the hall, bored out of his mind and was looking for someone to mess with when he saw Dead End and he smirked.   
"Hey Deadie!"  
"Hey, Skywarp..." Dead End said nervously, playing with his hands.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing... Trying to hide from my brothers..."  
"I heard the news... and Morningstar's roars." He said, nodding.  
"Have they been through here?" Dead End asked, looking around.  
"I heard Megatron took her to her room to clean her up and replace her T-Cog." He says, nodding.  
"I meant the pranksters... I sorta... Told Megatron and they said they'd kill me..." Dead End whimpered.  
"They won't kill you. Megatron locked them up."  
"They'll remember..."   
"I can protect you."  
"You can?"  
"Yes. Stick with me, Dead End."  
"Thank you! I am in your debt!"   
"No problem... It's lunch time, buddy..."  
"Alright.. Could I sit with you?"  
"Sure!"  
"Thanks..."  
"Come on. Let's get refueled." Dead End smiled and followed Skywarp. He led him over to his table, where Starscream and Thrust sat.  
"Hey." Dead End said, glancing over to the Stunticons who weren't a part of the prank but they were glaring at him anyway for snitching.   
"How are you two?"   
"We are good." Skywarp says, smiling  
"What do you guys do over here?" Dead End asked, looking around nervously.  
"Talk about aerial stunts and trips." Starscream says, smiling.  
"Um... I'm not good at aerial stuff but I know stunts pretty well..." Dead End said, smiling softly.  
"Good. You can come and sit with us."  
"Thank you..." Dead End sat down along with Skywarp, feeling happy he was safe for a little bit.  
"So, what kind of stunts you do?"  
"Anything we can think of... I once did a triple loop on this abandoned rollercoaster and then it fell apart right after. Man, was it a rush!" Dead End said, his optics lighting up.  
"That's cool!" Skywarp says, smiling.  
"It was... I remember the Autobots ruined my fun though. Like, ten of them came when it was just me! I had to hightail it outta there!" Dead End said, smiling fondly.  
"I know the feel." Thrust says, nodding.  
"So Thrust, I also heard that you and Starscream are couple..." Skywarp said, smirking.  
"We are... trying things out." Starscream says, Thrust nodding.  
"I heard you two got drunk together." Dead End said, sipping his energon calmly as Skywarp making an ooh sound.  
"We did. I learned a few drinks." Starscream says, smiling.  
"So, you got comfy together...?" Skywarp teased.  
"Yes. Yes we did." Thrust says, smiling.  
"Primus..." Starscream said, covering his face as it blushed.  
"At least you have someone that likes you..." Dead End said.  
"You have someone who likes you, Deadie."  
"Who?" Dead End asked, looking up.  
"ME, duh." Skywarp says, smiling.  
"In what way?" Dead End asked, not sure.  
"Well... Truthfully... I think you are adorable!"  
"You do?" Dead End said, blushing as Thrust winked at him before signaling with his hands for Dead End to go for it.  
"Yes! You are very cute."   
"I... I've always thought you were very handsome..."  
"Really? Little ol' me? Thanks!"  
"This is adorable..." Starscream said, leaning on Thrust.  
"All the seekers are taken now!" Thrust says, smiling. Skywarp put an arm around Dead End, making him blush.  
"My Deadie, I believe we can make us work." Skywarp says, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Hopefully..." Dead End said, smiling.  
"So! What's the grade today?"  
"Medium grade for me..." Dead End said, the other two seekers nodding.  
"Alright." Skywarp says, the cubes on their table.  
"Tell about one of your stunts." Dead End asked Skywarp.  
"Well..." Skywarp goes into great detail about a certain stunt he did around the Eiffel Tower. Dead End listened in awe, his optics lighting up once more. Skywarp made sound effects to go with the story, amusing Starscream and Thrust.  
"That sounds amazing..." Dead End said, looking like he was in heaven.  
"Stunts are fun... as long as Autobots don't screw it up."  
"Yeah... One time though, I actually did a stunt after using Prime as a ramp!" Dead End said, smiling big.  
"Really?? That is amazing!"  
"Yeah, you should have seen it! He was on patrol and I saw this big slope coming out of the ground but I couldn't jump on it without hurting myself so I used him to launch me up and whoosh! I did a whole flip and everything!"  
"Wow! I wish I could have seen it!"  
"I love stunts... It's one of the things that make me happy." Dead End said.  
"Maybe I can be one of those things?" Skywarp asks.  
"You are... You're always nice to me and that makes me happy... I consider you a friend."  
"Same here, Dead End." He says, smiling.  
"Cute!" Thrust said, looking at them.  
"I think Morningstar dating Megatron is the best thing to happen to this army... less tension and everything." Starscream says, nodding.  
"Isn't Thrust sitting with the Constructicons?" Dead End said, noticing the seeker leaning against Hook lovingly.  
"Yeah. He finally told the Con he liked him."  
"That's nice."  
"Very much! Finally, the seekers have mechs!"  
"Did you know, Wildrider has this huge crush on an Autobot?" Dead End whispered.  
"WHAT?" Skywarp whispered back, bouncing at that info.  
"You want to know who?"  
"Tell!"  
"His name is Bee. The yellow one. He likes him because he isn't afraid to take risks."  
"Wow... A minibot?"  
"He thinks minibots are bad aft and adorable."  
"Maybe if we win... some will join us... or he can have a secret relationship?"  
"I told him that... He only glares at me and tells me to go away."  
"Well... Maybe we should get Morningstar involved?"  
"They kind of don't like her or me right now..."  
"She won't be able to resist this love situation."  
"Maybe she can get through to him.."  
"She can get through to anyone."  
"Sounds nice."  
"So! What do you think our next missions will be?"  
"I know that we will be attacking an oil field and threatening the world in the next few days." Dead End said.  
"That sounds very intelligent..."  
"Indeed."  
"Where is Megatron and Morningstar?"  
"In their room getting her cleaned up." Skywarp said.  
"Actually, there they are." Thrust says, the couple walking in. She was cleaned up, along with a new paint job.  
"She looks nice." Starscream said.  
"Don't let Megatron hear that." Skywarp joked.  
"He's mine." Thrust said.  
"Agreed." He says, grinning.  
"She's coming over." Skywarp said.  
"Hey guys... Megatron informed me of what happened, Deadie... I ain't mad." She says, smiling.  
"Thanks... I really didn't know..."   
"I believe you. You are my friend." She says, hugging him.  
"Did you hear? All of the seekers have a sweet spark now." Skywarp said, smirking.  
"Sounds perfect!"  
"It is!"  
"Seems like love is biting everyone..."  
"It's nice."  
"So, I was hoping you guys could take a mission..."  
"What is it?" Hoodie asked.  
"I need energon... I want to experiment with something I have been thinking of for a while..." She says, smiling.  
"Sure. I can get you some." Thrust said.  
"Thanks, Thrust."  
"Let me grab it for you." Thrust got up and walked out.  
"You guys having fun?"  
"Now I am.." Skywarp said, wrapping an arm around Dead End.  
"Awwww... Cute. Well, I better get to Megatron's table. Tell Thrust to put the cube in my room."  
"Alright." Starscream said.  
"Bye!" Morningstar skips over to Megatron, sitting by him.  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
"Love is in the air, m'lord."  
"Who with who?"  
"Thrust with Starscream, Hook with Thundercracker, and Dead End with Skywarp."  
"I also heard that Soundwave and Shockwave are together."  
"Yep."  
"This army got a whole lot more interesting."  
"Very much so..."  
"If you listen in a few minutes I did something to the music for you." Megatron said, smirking.   
"For me...?" She says, before pausing and listening. It started to play her favorite music, Megatron smiling as she did. "You are a mystery, Megatron. I haven't told anyone my musical preferences. How did you know?"  
"I pay attention to what you are listening to when you are working."  
"Very attentive, I like that." She says, smiling.  
"Thank you."  
"You are a good mech, Megatron."  
"Shh... Don't blow my cover..."  
"Cover?"  
"I don't want mechs to know that I can be good too."  
"You a bad mech?" She asks, smirking.  
"Maybe..."  
"I like bad mechs." She purrs, batting her optics at him.  
"Really? How much?" Megatron asked, giving her a look.  
"I will show you later how much." She says, smirking again.  
"I'll be waiting..."  
"Hee hee..."  
"Good afternoon, Megatron and Morningstar." Shockwave says, sitting at the table with Soundwave beside him.  
"How was your day?"  
"We did much needed work, played a few rounds of chess, and talked. A good day."  
"Sounds good." Megatron said, smirking as he winked at Morningstar.  
"You two look happy. I am glad you came down." Morningstar says, smiling.  
"Thanks. It's been nice to come down."  
"You are staying, right?"  
"Yes." Shockwave said, smiling.  
"Good! You are invited to the party of Deadie..."  
"You are throwing a party for him?"  
"Yes. He was left out of the last one."  
"Ooh... That's sad..."  
"Right? So we are having a new one, for him."  
"Sounds good."  
"It is! It will even be better than the last one~!"  
"It sounds amazing. Now I can enjoy one!" Shockwave said.  
"Exactly!"  
"Have you seen his new mod yet?" Soundwave asked, looking at Shockwave.   
"New mod?"  
"Yeah... Under my mask..." Shockwave said, taking it off to show his new face.  
"Wow! So much easier to kiss you now!"  
"No!" Soundwave growled, holding Shockwave tight.  
"What do you mean easier to kiss?" Megatron asked Star, growling.  
"Not me, guys! I mean Soundwave!" She says, pointing at him.  
"Good, he's mine..." Soundwave said, snuggling into him as Shockwave smiled.  
"And she's mine." Megatron says, an arm around the female.  
"Did I just set off a jealous bug?"  
"I believe you did." Shockwave said, smiling also.  
"Gods... The mechs are weird." She says, giggling.  
"I just don't want others touching you." Megatron said.  
"Motormaster and Blitzwing touched me." She says, chuckling.  
"That's why we have to think up a horrible punishment for them..."  
"Paint them pink and send them to the Autobots for sugar."  
"Add something worse."  
"Hm... EMP Whip?"  
"We don't use those anymore."  
"Slag."  
"What else could we do?"  
"I... I don't know... Let me tear them a new one?"  
"What?"  
"Let me fight them. Lock them in with me... and I'll turn on my second power core."  
"I think that's worse than the EMP whip..." Soundwave chuckled.  
"Exactly."  
"I will allow it." Megatron said, smirking.  
"Yay!" She says, before giggling evilly.  
"I like you like this... Very Decepticon like."  
"She looks like an evil chipmunk." Shockwave points out, earning a mini cube being chucked at his head.  
"A cute one though." Megatron chuckled darkly.  
"I am a warrioress! Not cute, not a chipmunk, I am a beautiful and deadly warrioress!"  
"Both are true..."  
"Everyone seems to have forgotten that." She growls, looking around.  
"That's because you haven't been all bad aft in a while." Shockwave said.  
"Everyone should remember who their superior is..." She purrs, chuckling as she sipped her cube. "Maybe I should schedule a training session..."  
"Maybe." Megatron chuckled, mechs who heard that groaning.  
"Whip these mechs into shape."  
"I love that idea."  
"Before I wipe the floor with you." She says, laughing.  
"Not going to happen."  
"What do you mean?" Shockwave asked.  
"We are going to have a fight."  
"A more of a sparring."  
"And I am going to kick his aft."  
"I doubt it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm leader for a reason."  
"Well I am a dragon, have a second power core, am a female, second in command..."  
"No second power core."  
"What? Awww..."  
"Don't want you to harm yourself in the process of attacking me."  
"But I want to win..."  
"Trust yourself. I've seen you in battle without your second core."  
"Against you? I need everything."  
"You'll be fine."   
"Really...?"  
"Yes. I won't use my fusion cannon if you don't use your second core."  
"Fine..."  
"Good.  
"You should start taking bets, Soundwave."  
"I don't bet."  
"Shockwave?"  
"I'll bet on you."  
"Yeah!"  
"Who we betting on?" Skywarp asked, snooping in with Dead End.  
"Megatron vs. Morningstar." Soundwave says, smiling.  
"Megatron. You always go with the leader." Skywarp said.  
"I am the leader." Morningstar says, chuckling.  
"Not of the Decepticons."  
"Of the Cybertronian race."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Last female."  
"Of course.'  
"So I am Queen of the Entire race by default."  
"I believe it." Dead End said.  
"Ha!"  
"We'll see."   
"Soon... Megatron will be King..."  
"Hopefully sooner than later." Skywarp said, smiling.  
"Exactly."  
"It will be." Megatron said, smirking.  
"You have a plan?" Morningstar asked.  
"I have one that might work."  
"The oil rig or a new one?"  
"The oil rig is just a small one to get more energon."  
"I knew that."  
"It isn't going to stop the Autobots though... My plan requires a hostage though."  
"Hostage... Hostage... One of their human comrades?" She suggested.  
"No, more like one of the more loved Autobots."  
"Bumblebee? Jazz? Ironhide?"  
"Bumblebee... Prime seems to like him more."  
"Alright. How do we lure him out?"  
"From Soundwaves profile, he goes patrolling every afternoon at 5."  
"Good. Easy prey."  
"Would you like to go grab him later?"  
"Anything for you, m'lord."  
"Aw... I wanted to do it.." Skywarp groaned.  
"Go ahead then. I have work to do anyway."  
"Yes! Dead End, you are coming too!" Skywarp said, leaving with said bot to prepare.  
"They are a cute couple."  
"It's nice to see Dead End have someone."  
"He looks happy."  
"Which is a big difference than the last time I saw him." Shockwave said, chuckling.  
"Very much so."  
"Isn't he the one who told on the pranksters?"  
"Yes. He saved me from a terrible fate."  
"You know he is in danger of the same or similar fate?"  
"We will protect him."  
"Hopefully Skywarp will."  
"He will..."  
"How do you know?"  
"A feeling." She says, smiling.  
"How come you just have these feelings and they are right?" Megatron asked.  
"I don't know. A gift from Primus? A curse from the matrix?" She says, laughing. She stretches, and smiles at Megatron. "Maybe my spark is trying to protect us."  
"So I can keep you forever..." He said, holding her close.  
"Gods... You are making my spark pulse."  
"I believe that's a good thing."  
"My mech..."  
"My dragoness."  
"Ech." A voice yelled from the Stunticon table.  
"Don't ech your leader!"  
"ECH!"  
"Childish..."  
"They are." Morningstar says, smirking.  
"We need to put them to work."  
"Make them clean the waste unit."  
"Perfect."  
"Now they can do their... duty."  
"Stunticon who said Ech! You are on waste clean up duty!"  
"FRAG!"  
"That's for disrespecting your ruler!"  
"SLAG!"  
"You want two weeks of it?!"  
"...No..."  
"Then be quiet."  
"My hero..."  
"You don't say ech to your leader and not go unpunished."  
"So feirce..." She purrs.  
"I can be when I want to."  
"My master is powerful..." She says, before sighing. "I must go work now. Program chips, destroy useless junk, you know."  
"Of course. I'll see you later, Star."  
"See you, my lord!" She says, laughing. They went their separate ways, smiling at the thought of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

"So! How will we catch the buggy?"  
"I think I should distract him while you sneak up and grab him."  
"Cool! Like it!"  
"What do you want to do until then?"  
"Uhhhh... Wanna consider this a date?"  
"Sure."  
"Want to show off our skills?"  
"I like that idea." Dead End said, smiling big.  
"Let me see your stunts, Stunticon."  
"Let's go somewhere safer... So I don't break anything."  
"Alright!" Dead End went outside, leading them to an abandoned truck derby arena.  
"Wow... It's so cool!"  
"It is perfect to do stunts."  
"Let me see you first."  
"Alright." Dead End transformed, racing off and started to zoom over dunes, doing spins in mid air and always landing on his tires, swerving everywhere. He suddenly did a huge flip before transforming and landing on his feet. Skywarp clapped and whooped, cheering for his friend. Dead End blushed brightly, never having someone clap for him.  
"That was totally WICKED!"  
"Thanks..." Dead End said, feeling shy.  
"My turn?" He asked, smiling.  
"Yeah, I want to see what you can do..."  
Skywarp transformed and did a few dozen flips and tricks, doing barrel rolls and corkscrews, before landing in robot mode, stumbling from being dizzy.  
"That was amazing.." Dead End said in awe, sometimes having wished he could fly.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you ok?" Dead End asked, helping him steady himself, accidently stroking his wing.  
"Dizzy... that feels good... Deadie..."  
"What? Oh.. Your wings..." Dead End said, softly stroking his wing.  
"Oooo... You are my new massage therapist."  
"Your wings are smooth..." Dead End said, finding it hard to stop when Skywarp likes it so much.  
"Ahhhhhh... Deadie..." Skywarp's leg began to twitch and thump, almost like a dog's would.  
"Does it feel good?" He asked.  
"Very..."  
"Would you... Touch my door wings?" Dead End asked, blushing as he lightly trailed a hand down Skywarp's wing, teasing him.  
"Pit yes." Skywarp says, immediately going for his wings. He rubbed them, smiling as Dead End revved his engine.  
"Ah... G-good..." Dead End said, rubbing the wings a bit harder, causing Skywarp's optics to shutter.  
"I'm going to faint..." He says, smiling.  
"You... You're good at this..." Dead End said, feeling like he was in bliss.  
"What time is it?"  
"4:30..." Dead End said, his internal clock telling him so.  
"Should we get into place?"  
"Yeah.. We probably should.." Dead End said, moving away hesitantly so he wouldn't be touched or tempted.  
"Tonight though... You and me."  
"Really?" Dead End said, blushing as his spark started to flutter.  
"All night." Dead End's blush got worse and he smiled at the thought of having the affections of the handsome seeker. "Maybe the next day too."  
"Um... You would really want to.. With me?" Dead End asked.  
"Pit yes." He says, smirking.  
"We should... um... Do the mission now..." Dead End said, feeling his engines purr at the thought of tonight.  
"Fine... How shall I capture him? Bear hug? Energy binds?"  
"Energy binds as he is squirmy."  
"Alright. Be safe, Deadie."  
"You too." Dead End said, driving off with Skywarp behind him.

Soon they were in place, Skywarp in the trees waiting for Dead End's signal. Dead End waited nervously for Bumblebee to come up as he waited next to the road, pretending to be unconscious. Soon though, there was an engine and a distinctive transformation sound.  
"What the...? Dead End?" Bumblebee drove up, and transformed, walking over with his gun. He didn't move, very good at pretending to be down from the rough housing the stunticons did a lot. "I should call this in..."  
Suddenly, Dead End jumped up and wrapped him up in the energon coils, Bee yelping before falling over from his legs being wrapped up.  
"Skywarp!"  
"Got it!" Skywarp says, running over. He continues to wrap him up, giggling.  
"Decepticon tricksters! Let me go!" Bumblebee yelled, starting to panic a little as he couldn't get out.  
"Shush! We ain't going to harm you!" Skywarp says, grinning.  
"What are you going to do then? I doubt you are going to just let me go!" Bee said, Dead End looking at Skywarp.  
"No wonder Wildrider likes him..." He whispered to the seeker.  
"Me too..." He says back, Before saying, "We need you to accompany us back to the Nemesis!"   
"No!" Bumblebee said, squirming hard almost slipping out of the blinds only to have Dead End tighten them.  
"Told you he was squirmy..."  
"Let me go!"   
"Shush! If you behave, we will admit who likes you! You will be SHOCKED!"  
"Someone likes me?" Bee asked, looking shocked.  
"Yes! Very shockingly so!"  
"Who?" Bee asked.  
"Come with us without being a pain, and we will tell. We aren't going to harm you, we only needed a hostage of importance."  
"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Bee asked, nervous.  
"We are honest."  
".... Fine..." Bee said, stopping his wiggling.  
"Thank you." Skywarp says, picking him up and flying off. "By the way... It's Wildrider."  
"The stunticon?!" Bee said, stunned.  
"Yep. He finds you feisty and cute."  
"I'm not cute."  
"He does, I don't."   
"Tell him that."  
"You'll be able to tell him yourself!" Skywarp says, closing in on the ship. "Also, be respectful to Morningstar and Megatron... The power couple you know!"  
"They're actually a couple?"  
"Yes, and Megatron is REALLY protective of her... So... watch it."  
"You're just going to put me in the brig so what does it matter...?"  
"He could do worse."  
"I don't want to know."  
"Good." Skywarp says, landing on the docking bay.  
"Why me?" Bee asked, feeling slightly useless now as the binds were too tight to be squirmed out of.  
"You are important."  
"For what?"  
"Hostage negotiation."  
"I don't want to be negotiated!" Bee said.  
"Think of the bright side... It's Wildrider's turn to watch the prisoner."  
"You get a chance to hang with the mech who crushes hard on you!"  
"Well... Ah..." Bumblebee blushed slightly, a slight tint in his cheeks.  
"See? Crushing bots!"  
"Come on, let's get him to the brig so Wildrider can see him."  
"Alright!" Skywarp says, running there while carrying Bee. Bee looked around, scanning his surroundings as he was rushed there. Soon, they arrived at the cells, and he was placed in gently.  
"Can you at least take off the binds? Please?"  
"Yeah." He says, removing them. He rubbed the place where the binds were, it being too tight before. "Sorry."  
"It's fine..." Bee said, before looking up. "Why are you being so nice?"  
"Everyone is nicer now that Megatron has loosened up."  
"Megatron? How much has changed around here?"  
"A lot. More couples, more plans, more energon, more parties..."  
"So, it's like at the base."  
"Sure." The door opened, revealing Wildrider and Dead End, both Wildrider and Bee looking away blushing. "Watch the hostage, Wild."  
"Me?" Wildrider said, looking happy.  
"Yes you. It's your turn, Stunt."  
"Yes!" Wildrider said, sitting in front of the bug.  
"Have fun, Rider!"  
"Alright!" Wildrider said, starting to talk with Bee.

"You think it will work out well?" Skywarp asks, looking at his Stunticon.  
"Yeah... Could I do something?"  
"What?"  
"I... I want to.. um... kiss you?"  
"Never have to ask, cutie." Dead End got close to the seeker, kissing him on the lips softly. Skywarp squealed softly before kissing back. Dead End stroked Skywarp's wings, feeling like he was in bliss. Skywarp picks him up and smirks, heading for his room.  
"You going to do what you... ah... Promised me?" Dead End asked, blushing.  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
"How long?" Dead End asked, snuggling against him as his engines purred at the thoughts.  
"As long as I want..." He says, as he walks into his room and locks the door.

"So... Did you fight hard against those goons?" Wildrider asked.  
"I did until they... um..." Bee trailed off, blushing as he looked away.  
"W-What?"  
"They told me someone liked me here."  
"They did what??"  
"They wouldn't tell me who it was though..." Bee lied, knowing it would only infuriate the Stunticon.  
"O-Oh... Do you... like any of the cons?"  
"O-one I guess..." Bee said, blushing once more.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... Don't tell Prime though."  
"Never in a million cycles, Honey Bee..."  
"W-what?" Bee had never been called that, and he found he liked it.  
"Isn't that your name...?"  
"It's Bumblebee... But I like that one better..."  
"May I... Call you that?"  
"If you want to.."  
"You look more like a Honey Bee than a Bumblebee..."  
"Thanks..." Bee said, blushing a bright pink now.  
"You are a rather... attractive autobot."  
"I-I am?" Bee asked, his optics lighting up.  
"Yeah..."  
"You are pretty handsome too..."  
"Of course I am... But you think so?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So... you want some energon?"  
"Sure... Will you drink with me?"  
"Pit yeah."  
"Thank you..." Bee said, smiling.  
"Here..." He hands the mech a cube, smiling. Bee took it, tasting it to taste that it was high grade. "Enjoy."  
Bee never had high grade before, but he felt it rude to deny it so he kept drinking it, ever so slowly getting overcharged.  
"So.. Who is the mech you like?"  
"Hee hee... He is close to you..." Bee giggled, feeling like his mind was fuzzy.  
"Close to me? A stunticon?"  
"Yeah... You know him REALLY well..." Bee teased, giggling with a goofy smile on his face.  
"How well?"  
"Super well."  
"Super...?"  
"It's like you are the... Um... same bot..." Bee said, blushing as he crawled closer.  
"Same... Me??"  
"Yeah.... Is that ok?" Bee asked, leaning in close.  
"It's perfect!"  
"Good." Bee suddenly kissed him, pressing close in his overcharged haze and he petted Wildrider's doorwings.  
"Ooooo!" Wildrider yelps, blushing.  
"You... You feel good." Bee said, kissing him harder and stroking the Stunticon's door wings faster as he put more pressure to bring him to bliss.  
"My Bee!"


	10. Chapter 10

Morningstar growled, having to bend over to do her work. Someone had stolen her chair, and she wasn't happy about bending over to type in codes.  
"You look good like that." Megatron said, smirking.  
She grins, shaking her aft before standing up.  
"Someone stole my chair."  
"They need to more often..." He purred, stalking closer.  
"Gods Megatron... For once let me work..." She says, being pinned to the computer.  
"No... You are way too beautiful to be let work..." He murmured, stroking her wings with vigor.  
"M-M'lord please... Ah... We haven't even... fought yet... Ooooo There..." She says, arching slightly.  
"You are so gorgeous..." Megatron purred, starting to hum with his mouth on her wing. She arched higher, unable to form words as her wings was touched and kissed.  
"My lord we have news that... Are we interrupting,,,?"Shockwave asked, Soundwave blushing heavily. Megatron pulled away, and Morningstar was quivering.  
"Yes?" Megatron asked.  
"We just left the brig... Bee and Rider are... Together."  
"How together?"  
"I don't want to do monitor duty." Soundwave said, hiding his face.  
"After they are done, go get Wildrider and ask him why an Autobot is fraternizing with a Decepticon willingly?"  
"An empty energon cube was seen."  
"Frag... If they haven't gone too far then stop them. He is one of the more loved Autobots and if Prime figures this out.... He will be, as the humans say, pissed off. Now go!" Megatron growled.  
"I will go with..." Morningstar says, giggling.  
"Fine... Just hurry!"  
"Run!" Star yells, running after him. They ran down to the cellar only to hear that it was too late, Soundwave immediately leaving because he wanted no part in it and Shockwave followed.  
"WILDRIDER! BUMBLEBEE!" Morningstar used her voice changer to sound like Optimus, and grinned as there was shrieks of fear.  
"Oh no..." Bumblebee groaned in fear, snuggling into Wildrider in an attempt to hide himself.  
"We are coming to rescue you and kill all Decepticons that harmed you!" She mimicked Cliffjumper's voice, giggling silently.  
"You're screwed...." Bee whispered to Wildrider, giggling slightly before groaning.  
"We are coming in!" She mimicked Jazz, before running in yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"Don't come in!" Bee yelped, trying to hide in front of Wildrider.  
"Too late! You are in trouble!"  
"No..." Bee groaned, whining at Wildrider.  
"Wildrider! You are on desk duty." She says, jabbing her finger to the door.  
"No... Don't take him from me..." Bee groaned, drunk off his aft as he clinged to Wildrider tightly.  
"Sorry, Bee. He has to go. We do not want Optimus to murder us dead."  
"But... I like like him..." Bee whined, giving Wildrider one last kiss before the Stunticon pulled away.  
"You tell your boss that. Get going, Stunty..." She says, giggling as he walked off.  
"Party pooper..." Bee groaned, sighing.  
"I have to be, drunky."  
"This... That... Was my first... High grade..." Bee said, hiccing in between words.  
"First for a lot of things, by the looks of it."  
"We didn't go too far thanks to you..." Bee grumbled.  
"Haha!"  
"IT not funny!" Bee whined, laying on the floor pitifully.  
"Optimus is going to ground you for life, little mech!"  
"I'm not going to tell him... And if you tell him Wildrider will be destroyed by all of the Autobots..." Bee giggled.  
"Who says I will be the one to sing? I understand love... reckless love."  
"Maybe one day this war will end and we can be together... He makes me feel warm.  
"Me too... I mean, the war ending. I have my own mech."  
"Yeah... Megatron!" Bee giggled.  
"Yeah... My Senpai."  
"How much do you think Wildrider likes me?" Bee asked, looking slightly sad.  
"Very much so."  
"How do you know he isn't using me?"  
"He would never play someone's spark."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Good, cause I really, REALLY like him." Bee said, giggling.  
"I can see that..."  
"He's hot and nice to me..." Bee yawned, shifting on the ground.  
"uh huh... Sure.."  
"He is! He's just amazing..." Bee said, falling asleep from the energon after a little bit, looking peaceful.  
"-Morningstar, head to the command center as Megatron requires your presence.-" Soundwave messaged her.  
"Oh gods... He better not do it again... I need to look somewhat in control in the public!" Morningstar says, quivering once before hurrying to the control center. "You require my presence, m'lord?"  
"Yes..." The door locked behind her, Megatron appearing and kissing her deeply. She melted, kissing back before pulling away for air. "S-Sir... We should work a bit..."  
"After..." He said softly, stroking her wings.  
"Oh Megatron..." She mewls, her engine revving. He pressed closer, teasing her wings before trailing his glossia up one. "How will I ever work with you around...?!"  
"We can work later... Right now, I just want you."  
"You always want me... Lucky for you... I always want you..."

Soundwave and Shockwave were giggling away, talking about future plans and jokes.  
"Earth jokes are very comical..." Soundwave said, chuckling.  
"Lame, but very much so."  
"Some are actually quite clever too."  
"The puns kill me."  
"Of course."  
"Please don't... PUNish me anymore."  
"Primus!" Soundwave said, laughing softly.  
"My jokes are best."  
"They are."  
"They are punny."  
"Gods... The puns are strong..."  
"Come on Soundwave... You don't SOUND like you are having any fun."  
"Oh my gods..."  
"Do you wanna just WAVE at mechs?"  
"Hahahaha! That counts for both of us!"  
"Your turn."  
"I can't think of one... I'm not that funny..." SOundwave said, rubbing his arm nervously.  
"Alright... Later."  
"When I think of one, you'll be the first I tell you."  
"Thank you!" Shockwave says, giggling. Soundwave held SHockwave close, not wanting to let go ever. Shockwave laid his head on Soundwave's chest.  
"I love you..."  
"Love you too."  
"Forever and always?"  
"Until time ends and we explode with the cosmos."  
"Dark yet sweet... I like it..."  
"I like you."  
"I like you more."  
"Impossible."  
"Very possible."  
"Nooo..."  
"Yeeesss..."  
"You are the cuter one though."  
"No, I'm the handsome one... YOU are the cute one. Very, very cute."  
"Am I kawaii?"  
"Very."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"It means your adorable."  
"ReallY?"  
"Yes."  
"I am not adorable."  
"You are though."  
"Nope."  
"Admit it or else I will have to tickle you..."  
"Noooo!" Soundwave grinned before tickling Shockwave mercilessly. He laughed loudly, thrashing from the tickling.  
"This is your punishment!"  
"Heeelp!"  
"No help for you!"  
"Mercy!"   
"None at all." Soundwave smirked, tickling him harder.  
"Eeeeeeeaaaaahhhh!"  
"Say you are adorable."  
"Nevaaaaa!"  
"Then your torture will never end!!"  
"I'm cute! I'm cutee!!!"  
"Yes!!" Soundwave took off his hands, smirking at how beautiful Shockwave looked panting.  
"Eeeee... Monster."  
"Only for you..." Soundwave teased, kissing his cheek.  
"I'm gonna get you back."  
"You won't though."  
"Yes I will."  
"How are you going to do it then?"  
"With magic."  
"I think that is the first time I've heard you explain something by saying magic."  
"Morningstar is rubbing off on me."  
"I don't whether to be happy or excited that you are relaxing here."  
"Both."  
"Fine." Soundwave said, snuggling into Shockwave.   
"I'm tired."  
"Then, allow me to do this." Soundwave said, picking him up and carrying him over to the berth.  
"My hero... Zzzz..." Soundwave smiled, laying him down and laying next to him. Shockwave cuddled close, and smiled in his sleep.  
"Never let you go..." Soundwave said, falling asleep next to him.

"So, you and Wild, huh?" Ramjet asks, watching over Bee.  
"Shush..." Bee said, having slept off his energon and now he was blushing at how he acted before.  
"Oh come on... There is nothing to be ashamed about liking another bot..."  
"It's not that... Prime will kill me when he finds out I had high grade... I just felt it rude to deny it and... I don't know..."  
"None of us will tell."  
"He will have Ratchet check me out and since I'm smaller it will be in my system for at least a week as it happened to Cliffjumper and I really don't want Wildrider dead when they find out he was the one to give me the energon cube."  
"Hm... Maybe... Hold on." Ramjet says, before pulling out his comm. "Hook! We need your medical assistance."  
"I thought Megatron said for you to NOT hurt the prisoner?" Hook said, sounding irritated at being interrupted from whatever he was doing.  
"We need a thing to rid of the system of high grade quickly." Ramjet says, chuckling.  
"Oh... I heard about Wildrider and him... Have you tried burning it off?"  
"Burning?"  
"Not literal burning. You know, training or something like that?"  
"Oh... Alright." He says, nodding. "Talk to you later."  
"Alright.." Hook commed out and Bee looked at him expectantly.  
"Do jumping jacks."   
"What?"   
"We gotta burn it off. Jumping Jacks, push ups, and such."  
"I usually don't do that... Ironhide has me spar and race around."  
"Race around the cell... I will call up Rumble to spar with you."  
"Fine."  
"Now, start racing."  
"FIne fine... Don't have to be bossy about it..."  
"You are a hostage."  
"Says the mech who was making small talk with me earlier." Bee countered.  
"True. Very true." Bee transformed, racing around the large cell. Ramjet watched, slightly amused.  
"Can you please not stare?" Bee asked, transforming.  
"Sorry... Just you are a little like Spitfire."  
"Who?"  
"An old friend of mine." Ramjet says, waving it off.  
"Did you LIKE this friend?"  
"He was an old drinking buddy, nothing more."  
"What was he like?"  
"He could never sit still..."  
"Ratchet always said I am like a jitterbug."  
"Exactly."  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Is it bad that I'm missing Wildrider...? I know we are enemies and I just saw him a few megacycles ago but... He held me so nicely like he truly cared for me and I just... He felt nice as a whole being."  
"No, it's not bad. You like him, and he likes you."  
"I've never felt this way and it's confusing...."  
"You have never been in love?"  
"No... I've cared for bots, but never love... Except Prime because he is like a sire to me."  
"Ahhh..."  
"What should I do?"  
"Try to work it out?"  
"How?"  
"Magic? I don't know."  
"I don't know either... Could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Could you bring Wildrider in here?"  
"He isn't allowed to be around you anymore..."  
"I don't really care... I just... You can watch us to make sure we don't do anything but I just want him here... Please?" Bee begged, looking pleadingly into Ramjet's optics.  
"Fine..."  
"Thank you! Please comm him!"  
"Wildrider, come to the cells."  
"Why?"  
"You have a secret admirer."  
"Wha--- Oh... Be right there!"  
"See you in a few." It was a few minutes before Wildrider walked in, smiling as he stood outside Bee's cell as Bee's optics lit up.  
"Hey, Honey Bee."  
"Hey, Wildy..."  
"Having fun?"  
"Now I am.." Bee said, feeling enthralled by him.  
"So, what do you need?"  
"I just... I wanted to talk with you about us..." Bee said, nervous.  
"Alright..."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"About?"  
"Us... I really like you... I don't know how much you like me... But I... I don't know..."  
"I like you a lot too, Honey bee..."  
"I just, don't know what to do about it though... I would really want to pursue it but I don't know how we are to do that and I've never been faced with something like this and I'm scared..." Bee said, being honest with the mech and he bit his lip nervously.  
"Look... Love is complicated, but everything worth pursuing is. I like you, and you like me. It will work out, or not."  
"But... I want it to..."  
"Me too. So do we go for it?"  
"I... Yes... I want to... But what would the Autobots or the other Decepticons say?" Bee said, the only things getting in the way.  
"Decepticons are more forgiving now that Megatron has Morningstar."  
"I don't think many of the Autobots will be as welcoming... I know Prime will want to supervise us..." Bee said, biting his lip once more.  
"Sounds fun."  
"Can you stay awhile?" Bee asked, just wanting him to stay.  
"Yeah." Bee smiled happily which made Wildrider smile, them talking.  
"Cute. Now if you will excuse me..." Ramjet takes his leave.  
"You're very handsome..." Bee said once he was gone, blushing.  
"You are cute."  
"I'm not..."  
"Are too."  
"Are you going to argue with me about this?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am right."  
"I'm ferocious... Not cute."  
"Cutely ferocious."  
"Grr.."  
"You are like a sparkling trying to look scary."  
"What?!"  
"You are just too adorable to be a threat."  
"I'm not adorable..." Bee grumbled but he blushed.  
"You are and you know it."  
"..." Bumblebee went silent, and Wildrider smirked. "Don't give me that look."  
"I will give you any look I think of."  
"That look makes me feel warm..."  
"Warm?"  
"That's the best I can explain it."  
"Warm..."  
"Like... My spark works faster and my energon heats up..."  
"Me too.."  
"Could I... Touch your door wings?"  
"Gently..." Bee reached out and softly stroked them, having his own but he never thought of touching any other bot's. WildRider purred, smiling happily as it felt nice. Bee smiled and stroked a bit firmer, wanting to show him he could make him feel happy. His fairings were suddenly touched and he gasped before purring at how it felt, his mind going fuzzy at the feeling.  
"Oh please..." Bee whined, stroking Wildrider's door wings a little harder, Wildrider shuttering his optics in bliss. Bee reached through the bars, bringing Wildrider's helm close and he kissed him lovingly.  
"Hey hey hey hey! None of that again you two!" Ramjet yells, running in. "Do you WANT to die?"  
"We aren't doing anything!" Wildrider said, keeping his stroking on Bee's fairings.  
"Step away from the minibot!"  
"Nooo..." Bee whined, holding onto Wildrider.  
"No touching!"  
"That's unfair..."  
"Life is unfair."  
"Don't leave me..." Bee said, Wildrider nodding.  
"You don't have to leave... just behave."  
"We were."  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Yeah huh!" Bee said, Wildrider chuckling as he nuzzled Bee through the bars.  
"Keep it PG." Ramjet says, rolling his eyes.  
"We will..." Wildrider said, giving Bee a quick kiss.  
"PG!"   
"That was PG!"  
"It was not!"  
"So that means no kissing?" Bee asked.  
"It means Ramjet is a tight aft..." Wildrider whispered, Bee giggled.  
"I don't want you both murdered by Prime."  
"Prime cares about my happiness." Bee murmured, snuggling into Wildrider through the bars.  
"I will tell Megatron."  
"About what?"  
"About you banging the bot!"  
"We aren't though!" Wildrider said.  
"Uh huh. Right."  
"We just kissed."  
"Before too?"  
"Yes."  
"Bullslag."  
"We didn't do anything that far!"  
"I call it bull."  
"I admit we almost did but Morningstar stopped us..." Wildrider said, sounding slightly disappointed.  
"She saved your hides."  
"I know... Maybe Prime will let us be together..." Bee said, looking up smiling at the hope.  
"Maybe."  
"Hey! Megatron wants to have the yellow bot in the command center tied up and gagged so we can do the hostage thing!" Mixmaster said over the intercom.  
"Got it!"   
"Come on, Honey Bee."  
"Do I have to be tied up?"   
"Yes." Ramjet said.  
"Dang..." Bee said grudgingly, having an internal war to struggle as he was taught or just go quietly for Wildrider.  
"I will hold your hand... and make sure no one hurts you. Afterwards, we can get some energon, and I can take you to the training room. It's bigger."  
"Alright..." Bee said, taking Wildrider's hand and his spark melted.  
"Good. Now, you are a good actor, correct?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Act distressed on camera."  
"I can do that..."  
"Thanks." They started walking and Bee swung their hands back and forth.  
"You are adorable."  
"I'm not arguing this again..." Bee said, blushing.  
"What? You can't argue. You are too adorable."  
"Come on..."  
"You are... I am happy you are my bot."  
"Yours?" Bee asked, his spark lifting.  
"Mine." Bee smiled softly, them finally getting to the command center to see Megatron in his throne and Bee looked away, not sure how to feel about him yet.  
"Good, now tie him up and gag him... We need Prime to be worried about him even more than what he is now..." Bee tensed as Megatron threw the gag and rope to Wildrider, getting slightly panicky as he didn't like to be trapped by anything. Bee stepped back, holding himself around the chest area.  
"Hey... It will only look tight. I won't hurt you."  
"A-alright..." Bee said, stepping close to him once more.  
"Now, as soon as this done, we go get goodies."  
"Alright..." Bee said, putting his arms to the side and he waited to be tied. WildRider quickly tied him up, being sure to be gentle before gagging him. Bee started to intake area a bit faster, trying to squirm only to realize he was truly stuck which terrified him.  
"Good, that terror will be good on the video. I'll bring Prime on the big screen and when I give the signal, Wildrider will bring Bumblebee here in front of it in view. No comforting him." Megatron ordered, Bee starting to panic more as Megatron quickly brought up Prime.  
"What do you want, Megatron?"  
"I bet you've noticed so far that you're little bug is missing." Megatron said, smirking.  
"What have you done to him!"  
"Nothing... Yet. Would you like to see him? He's currently tied up right now but I'm sure he would love to see you if I asked." Megatron said, chuckling at his joke.  
"Very nice joke, sir." Morningstar says, chuckling.  
"Show him." Prime said, Megatron nodding to Wildrider and he carried a terrified Bee in front of the screen, his struggling as must as he could.   
"You psycho!" Jazz yelled to the Megatron through the screen.  
"Show respect, lacky!" Morningstar snarled, "Before I rip off your friend's head!"  
"Mmph!" Bee yelled through the gag, trying to move away from her in fear.  
"It's okay, Star. I expected this... Now, you will meet my demands or this bug of yours will be severely harmed."  
"What do you want, Megatron?"  
"I want you to let us gather as much energon as we want from certain places without trying to stop us..." Megatron said, smirking.  
"Where?"  
"I'll send you the coordinates... And if I see one Autobot there your little bug is going to be punished." Megatron said, smirking evilly.  
"....Agreed."  
"Good. Now, we will be attacking the first coordinate in a solar cycle, I'll send the time and coordinate now. And remember, no Autobots. Megatron, out." Megatron said, smirking as he exited out after sending the information and he nodded to Wildrider holding the panicking Bee. "Let him go and do what you need to calm him down."  
Wildrider quickly untied him and Bee clung to him, shaking slightly.  
"I didn't like that." Bee whined, being carried away out of the room as Wildrider shushed and rocked him. Megatron looked to Morningstar, smirking at his victory so far.  
"Sorry about the murder threat, Bee! No hard feelings, but I had to make it convincing. Megatron, that was brilliant. I had fun. I will get Jazz though for insulting you." She says, smiling as she winked at him.  
"I will enjoy every minute..." Megatron said, gesturing her close.  
She came close, smiling. She looked him over, and smirked.   
"I don't know if you are my type." She teased.  
"I bet I am.."  
"Oh? How do you know?" She asked, smirking.  
"I am powerful and evil... Just the way you like it..."  
"My my... Cocky as well."  
"I have the right to be..." He purred in her audio, stroking her wings.  
"No no, we have to prepare, my lord. I must be the mature one." She says, holding him back.  
"Fine... But after our victory... I'm going to make you the happiest femme alive."  
"Back to Cybertron with a castle and a locked door?" She asked, smirking.   
"If that's what you want..."  
"As long as you are there, that is all I would ever want."  
"We'd better get ready for tomorrow..." Megatron said, picking her up to bring her to his room to work.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you hear that we are hitting a mine tom---" Dead End tried to talk as he had been trying for the last five kliks only to be interrupted by a kiss once more.  
"Nah." Skywarp says, giggling wildly as he found his new game fun.  
"Are you going to let me---" Dead End once again at Skywarp's mercy, engines revving to the kiss.  
"Nahhh." Warp says, laughing as he waited for the next one.   
"Plea--" Dead End didn't even get a word out, kissing hard and Dead End became thoughtless other than Skywarp and the kiss.  
"Naaaah." Dead End just shut up and Skywarp pouted. "Nah?"  
"Maybe I'm--" Dead End was kissed once more and this time he pressed closer to Skywarp before laying down on the berth.  
"Nahhh! Keep talking."  
"What do you--" Another kiss on his lips made him giggle slightly.  
"I like this game. Nah." So the game continued, Dead End trying to tell a story while Skywarp kissed him senseless. "Nah."  
"Primus..." Dead End said, having trouble speaking.  
"Nah."   
"I.. I can't... Think..." Dead End said before he was kissed once more, whimpering.  
"Good. Nah."  
"What? Nah?" Dead End questioned, his lips tingling as he was kissed once more, this time with glossia.  
"Nah..."  
"Please..."  
"Nahhh..."  
"Don't tease..."  
"Nahhhhh."  
"PLease?" Dead End begged, pulling Skywarp close and snuggling into him.  
"Yeah..."  
"Good..." Dead End said, kissing him slowly and nicely.  
"So... What now?"  
"We could do one thing..."  
"What..."  
"You know..." Dead End said, blushing hard.  
"Wow. Eager for some warping action, eh End?" Dead End blushed harder, covering his face. "Let's do it."

"Now, we should put the men on the fore line or hold them back?" Morningstar asked, curious.  
"Hold them back but if we see a disturbance we'll move them."  
"Sounds good." She says, looking over the plans.  
"Alright, should we start from the front or back of the mine?"  
"Back, then work our way front."  
"I like that idea."  
"What formation shall we put them in..?"  
"Phalanx."  
"Good one... Heavies in the back and light warriors in front."  
"Yes."  
"And then... Megatron, you are getting distracted again." She says, his hand going to her wings.  
"How could I stay focused with such a beautiful femme next to me?"  
"Gods... Mmmm.... Megatron, we have to make sure this plan is... foolproof."  
"It will be... We have plenty of time..."  
"You are insatiable."  
"Only for you..."  
"Mmmm..."  
"Do you want more?" Megatron purred in her audio, petting her wings more sensually.  
"Megatron you are never going to allow work when we are together, are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Addicted, are we?"  
"Just a little..."  
"Maybe I should enable you a bit more."  
"Enablers are just as bad."  
"Then what shall I do, m'lord?"  
"Let me feed my addiction..." Megatron said, pulling her into his lap before kissing her enough to make her mind go blank.   
"Ah... As you wish..." She murmured, smiling. 

"Hey, Thrust?" Starscream said, walking up to the mech.  
"Yes, Starscream?"  
"U-um... Would you... Would you like to go flying with me to this spot I know? I'm... I'm bringing energon so we can chat a little and stuff..." Starscream said, looking down.  
"I would love to go on a date with you."  
"R-Really? Because if you don't want to it's fine and I don't want to force you or anything..."  
"Screamy." He says, making the seeker quiet. "I am in love with you. I would be honored to be with you in public, letting everyone know I am the luckiest mech in the universe to have you in my arms."  
"Thank you..." Starscream said, blushing as he hugged Thrust. "You are so amazing..."  
"Amazing? Hardly..."  
"You make me feel like I'm special... Like I'm somebody that deserves something great which is hard for me..."  
"You do deserve greatness..."   
"I don't... I'm not a nice bot..."  
"You are."  
"I'm really not... I was mean to everyone..."  
"You are changing..."  
"I was horrible though... I don't know why everyone is forgiving me..."  
"They see in your optics that you changed."  
"Do you?"  
"I do... I see much more love and understanding."  
"I feel love for you."  
"Same here... I love you more than bartending."  
"That means a lot..." Starscream said, smiling genuinely at Thrust making the conehead melt. "So, when would you like the date to be?"  
"Now... I mean... Anytime you want."  
"Now seems perfect..." Starscream said, holding Thrust's hand.  
"Let's head out." Starscream smiled, leaving with Thrust.  
"Heh... Now, on this date... may I play with your wings?"  
"I-If you want to..." Starscream said, blushing as he no one ever played with his wings.  
"They just look so... beautiful."  
"Mine?" Starscream questioned, shaking his head.  
"Yes."  
"Why mine? Their not anything special..."  
"They are to me."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are a part of you, and you are special to me."  
"Thank you... You may touch them as much as you wish..." Starscream said, nodding.  
"Lucky me... Are we close?"  
"Yes, it's right up here." Starscream said, landing near the Chena Hot Springs. "I thought we could relax and chat here..."  
"It's beautiful."  
"I thought so too... Would you like to take a dip? It's deep enough for us..."  
"I would love to." He says, dipping in slowly. Starscream followed, purring at the feel of it. Thrust, after settling in, began to play with Starscream's wings, massaging them. Starscream tensed at first before relaxing and purring as his wings tingled in bliss. Thrust smiled, before massaging the base of the wings. Starscream made a mewling sound, snuggling against Thrust before stroking the other's wings. Thrust shivers, smiling as he is massaged as well.  
"You are so handsome..." Starscream said, smiling softly at his sweet spark.  
"Me? Handsome?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You are too cute for me." He says, smiling.  
"I'm not cute..." Starscream said, teasingly stroking Thrust's wings just enough to make him lose his thoughts.   
"Uh..." Thrust says, before sucking on a wing tip. Starscream whimpered, shaking from the pleasure. "Revenge..."  
"Primus..."  
"Thrust, actually."  
"Please..." Starscream whined a little, the sucking on his wing making his mind go nuts.  
"Thank you." Thrust teased.  
"Oh Thrust... Ah..." He begged silently, pressing closer.  
"What is it, my pretty little seeker?"  
"Please... Thrust..." Starscream whimpered.  
"Words..."  
"Primus... I can't... PLease..." Starscream couldn't think, his mind jumbled from the pleasure.  
"My name... is Thrust."  
"Thrust..." Starscream gasped, feeling a servo run up the base of his wing causing all of both his wings to tingle very pleasantly.  
"Better... Mmm... What to do you with you...?"  
"Please... More..."  
"How much more?"  
"A-A lot... Ah... T-Thrust... Please!" Starscream's hips started to wiggle as he climbed into Thrust's lap needingly but all the Conehead did was stop and smirk. Starscream groaned and whined, pawing at Thrust's servos trying to get him to touch his wings again.  
"Ah ah ah... My pretty little seeker."  
"Thrust... Please... I need you!" Starscream said, whimpering as he felt like he NEEDED Thrust or else he would die.  
"All mine?"  
"Yours... Forever..."  
"Alright... I suppose you can be rewarded." Thrust says, smirking.  
"Please... Touch me..." Starscream begged, the next little bit going at a blurr.

"You are just amazing..." Bee said in awe as Wildrider did many stunts in front of him, his engine revving.  
"Thanks! I work hard at perfecting them!"  
"You show it!"  
"Wanna try?"  
"I don't know.. I won't be as good as you..."  
"You can so. Just... lose your mind and follow the spark."  
"Alright." Bee said, getting up to the stunt area before transforming and starting to drive, spinning out after a bad landing and transformed only to hit a wall, groaning.  
"Ok! Maybe not the best way!"  
"Sorry..."  
"It's ok... Are you alright?"  
"Fine..."  
"Alright... try it again." Bee slowly got up, shaking it off before starting once more and he cheered as he landed the jump.  
"Woooooo!"  
"Yeah!"  
"That was amazing!"  
"That felt amazing!" Bee said, hugging Wildrider and giggling.  
"You looked amazing! Still do!"  
"You are always amazing!"  
"Me? Nah!"  
"It's true! I've seen you in battle, always doing tricks with your fighting.. It's actually quite graceful and I admire that as I'm a clutz..."  
"You aren't a clutz! You just need to practice."  
"I'm a klutz at everything and I trip over my own peds."  
"Then I shall teach you to walk."  
"I know how to walk..." Bee said quietly, blushing. "I just don't know how to dance..."  
"Wanna dance?"  
"You would dance with me knowing I'm a klutz at it?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you start then?"  
"One two three..." He wrapped his arms around Bee, and began twirling. Bee tripped during the beginning before finding the rhythm and twirling with him. "See?"  
"This is fun!" Bee said, laughing as he was spun.  
"All you do is to find your beat..."  
"You make me feel happy..."  
"And you make me feel awesome."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Just by being here."  
"Oh..." Bee blushed slightly, smiling softly.  
"Sorry, was it too much?"  
"No.. No one has ever enjoyed my company as much as you..."  
"Heh... Well... I like you too much."  
"I like you too."  
"So... what dance shall we do now?"  
"The waltz?" Bee suggested, not knowing many dances.  
"Sounds fun." Bee put his servos on Wildrider's hips, not sure what to do.  
"Ah ah ah... I get the hips. You are the shoulders."  
"ALright." Bee said, putting his hands on Wildrider's shoulders and said mech started to lead them in a waltz.  
"You are smooth, Honey Bee..."  
"How am I smooth?" Bee asked, blushing at the name once more.  
"You know how to move..."  
"I know some things about dancing..."  
"You have moves..."  
"You should see me freestyle." Bee chuckled.  
"Do it then!"  
"Now?"  
"Now!"  
"PLay some good music." Bee said, backing away.  
Wildrider turns up the jam, before snickering. Bee took a deep breath before dancing smoothly, going at his own beat and rhythm. Wildrider watched with awe at his partners moves. Bee started dancing toward him, holding out a hand. He smiles, and joins in, showing off his wild side. Bee laughed, dancing with the mech like he never had before.   
"You two look like you are having fun!" Morningstar says, walking in. She giggles as they fall onto each other, surprised at her entrance. "Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"It's ok..." Bee said, blushing.  
"Can I dance too?"  
"Alright." Wildrider said, Bee nodding.  
"I like this song."  
"Why are you in here? SHouldn't you be with Megatron."  
"He won't work when I am around... so I had to dash. Hopefully he will work... and not search for me."  
"I doubt it..." Wildrider snickered.  
"Such is the life of the Tyrant's wife." She said in a theatrical way. Bee giggled and Wildrider picked him up, nuzzling Bee. "Not that I regret it in any way... You two are a cute couple."  
"I think he's adorable..." Wildrider purred, Bee blushing.  
"Good."  
"What do you think we should do about the Autobots with our relationship?" Bee asked Morningstar, wanting her opinion.  
"Tell them you are in love, and they should understand."  
"Alright..."  
"Love conquers all..."   
"You're sounding like an Autobot.." Bee said, giggling.  
"Well... I was raised by Autobots, so I should make sense sometimes."  
"You were?" Wildrider said, never hearing that.  
"Yeah... My mom was a medic, my dad a wrecker."  
"I knew a wrecker!" Bee said, smiling.  
"What was his name?"  
"Bulkhead!"  
"I know him. A comrade of my fathers."  
"Who's your father?"  
"Quarterback... He is stationed on Destronia..."  
"I think I've heard of him..." Bee said, thinking hard which made Wildrider kiss his forehead.  
"You are so cute when you think hard."  
"Megatron doesn't know though... So... Keep it secret from all, please. My dad was close to Optimus... so... if word got out...."  
"Lips sealed. Right, Wild?" Bee asked, kissing him softly causing him to nod.  
"Fine..."  
"One day... I plan to allow Megatron to meet my parents... Which will cause another great war, but... It will be a show." She says, laughing as she danced.  
"I will pay to see it!" Bee said, laughing as he was twirled.  
"Maybe you can come along." She says, laughing.  
"Maybe...!" Bee said, dancing with his mech.  
"Dance away!"  
"You look good dancing." A familiar voice from the doorway said, them turning to see Megatron smirking.   
"Crud. Well... I need to... escape." Morningstar says, running out the other door. Megatron growled, looking unhappy.  
"She is a wild one, for sure, my lord." Wildrider says, laughing.  
"Says the one with wild in his name." Bee giggled.  
"That means I know about it."  
"I must go find her..." Megatron said, smirking before leaving quickly.  
"Good luck!" He calls out.  
"That just leaves you and me..." Bee said, snuggling into the larger mech.  
"Care to dance a bit longer?"  
"I would love to." Bee said, dancing for what seemed like forever with the mech he loved.


	12. Chapter 12

"No no no no no no no no!" Morningstar sang down the halls as she ran into another room. It was the med bay and TC pulled away blushing from his kiss with Hook. "Sorry to interrupt..." She says, panting lightly.  
"It's fine..." Hook said, smirking as he held the seeker.  
"Uh... Is there another way out of here?"  
"Up there. Why?" Hook asked.  
"Uh... Megatron... is hunting me." She says, giggling.  
"Why?"  
"Because he wants to play with me instead of work." She says, smiling.  
"My seeker here has that effect on me..." Hook purred in TC's audio, tracing a wing causing TC to shiver in bliss.   
"Well... Now it's a game of hunting." She says, floating up into the vents. "Cover for me."  
"Alright..." Hook said, going back to what they were doing only to have Megatron come in after Morningstar went into the vents.  
"Hello, Lord Megatron..." Thundercracker says, breathless as his neck was nibbled.  
"Have you seen Morningstar?"  
"Yes we have. She is in the vents."  
"Thank you..." Megatron smirked leaving to follow the sounds of the vents.  
"Traitors!" A muffled female's voice yelled, moving further away.  
"You naughty traitor... You need to be punished..." Hook said, smirking before increasing his teasing tenfold.

Shockwave and Soundwave snuggling together while working when suddenly out of the vents came Morningstar. She fell to the floor, before jumping up.  
"Hey! Need an exit."  
"We have an exit over there." Soundwave said, pointing to the other door leading to a separate hallway.  
"Yess! Now, Megatron is hunting me... Keep it low!" She says, running out.  
"You want to tell him?" Shockwave asked, Soundwave shaking his head.  
"I would not want to interfere..."  
"Me neither."  
"Where is she?! I heard her drop in here!" Megatron yelled as he ran in.  
"Who?" Shockwave asked.  
"Morningstar! She is to be captured and put in stasis cuffs then put in my room! Find her! Where did she go?!" He says, optics bright and his breath rushed.  
"Are you ok sir?"  
"I am... having a lot of fun. This hunt... is more thrilling than anything." He said, grinning.   
"Then she went that way." Shockwave pointed the way she went and Megatron raced away.  
"That was cute. Maybe I should hunt you down, Shocky..." Soundwave says, smirking. SHockwave blushed before smiling.  
"You wouldn't catch me..."  
"Tie you up when I catch you..."  
"Come on..."  
"Never allow you to leave my room..."  
"Soundwave..."  
"Only sounds of happiness will emit..."  
"Primus..."  
"Want to be my prey?"  
"I think you might bite."  
"Mmmm That is for sure."  
"You want to play?"  
"C'mere cutie..."

"No no no no!" She sang once more, as she ran down the maze of hallways. She was smiling though, the game intense and fun.  
"Morningstar!" Megatron called out.  
"She's not home!" She calls back.  
"Come here~"  
"Nah! Catch me if you can, old mech! Or go do some work!" She yells, before running into another room. Megatron ran in after her, smirking as there was no exit to this room and she was trapped. He locked the door with his own special code, locking them in before stalking to her. "Slag...! Uh... Wouldn't you rather do some work? Heh heh...."  
"I have something I would love to do~" Megatron purred, capturing her into a kiss. She purrs, before placing a hand on his chest. "You are so beautiful..." He purred, trapping her against the wall before mercilessly teasing her wings. She arches as she gasps, her mind going numb as she couldn't do anything more.  
"M-Megatron... Please....!"  
"Yes?" He asked, teasing her even more while nibbling her neck cables.  
"If you are going to ignore your work... and ... mm... Play with me.... Let's go to your room!"  
"Alright, lovely..." Megatron picked her up, carrying her to his room quickly before locking one of her servos to his berth after laying her down. He resumed his love attack with more passion, growling softly. "You're mine..."

"So, did you hear about the hunt?" Motormaster asked,looking at Blitzwing.  
"Yep." Blitzwing said.  
"Very... weird." Motor says, shaking his head.  
"I think it's exciting to imagine..." Blitzwing said, being honest.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, being chased by the one you love knowing there would be only pleasure when they caught you.... I would love that." Blitzwing said, blushing slightly.  
"Oh really? Mmm... Thanks for the info, Blitz."  
"Why?"  
"I might just use that bit of info on you..."  
"O-On me? Why?"  
"Because... You are sorta cute."  
"I'm not..."  
"I think you are. And you can't change my mind."  
"Fine, I'm not going to argue."  
"So... You single?"   
"Yeah..."  
"Wanna go on a date?"  
"You sure you want to go with me?" Blitzwing asked, knowing he was known for being paranoid and strange.  
"Yeah."  
"Where would we go?" Blitzwing asked, smiling softly.  
"Wanna hit the reserves?"  
"Sure, I would love to."  
"Let's go then." Motormaster led Blitzwing to the energon supply room, them soon drinking and chatting. "You know, I am glad you are close with the team."  
"I'm glad too.. You guys are cool." Blitz said, smiling.  
"Cool cool... You are cute."  
"Thanks... You are pretty handsome yourself."  
"Me? Of course! I am King of the road!"  
"I've heard you've even played chicken with Prime himself."  
"Yes I have!"  
"What was it like?"  
"Thrilling! Knowing you can take on the Prime yourself...."  
"It's... Thrilling to even hear about it..." Blitzwing said, his engines purring as he slowly got overcharged and he realized he was enjoying Motormaster's stories of battle too much. He blushed, trying to stop the butterflies in his tanks and his spark from fluttering.   
"But you took on Megatron that one time!"  
"It was only after I learned my 'battle strategies' were part of an earthling game called Football."  
"They were good plays."  
"I thought so." Blitzwing said, giggling slightly as he felt fuzzy as he was always a light drinker.  
"You know, you were the closest out of all of us to destroy the Autobots."  
"How?"  
"You made a throne out of 'em!"  
"Yeah... That was fun to do..."  
"Were they comfy?"  
"Nah... But it was still fun."  
"Heh!"  
"So, tell me something... What's your biggest secret?"  
"I am afraid of being deep under water."  
"Outside the base?"  
"Yeah. You?"  
"I... I was... Um..." Blitzwing mumbled the last part, looking away.  
"Come on. Kiss and tell, Blitz."  
"I was... I was in an asylum back on Cybertron..."  
"What? You? Why?"  
"I was always very unstable as a youngling and it only got worse as I got older... I was a defective seeker apparently and with some begging they decided not to scrap me and just put me there... Where I stayed for hundreds of years until Megatron unleashed all of us in there to join his army." Blitzwing sighed, covering his face as he hated remembering that time of his life.  
"Wow... That is harsh."  
"Yeah... I... I wouldn't tell you if I didn't trust you to not tell anyone... Only me, you, and Megatron knows. I don't want anyone else to..."  
"Not even Morningstar knows??"  
"Nope... I don't like talking to bots about it and she would want me to 'let it out'. Which I don't need."  
"Heh!"  
"So, could you keep it a secret?"  
"Yes... I can."  
"Thank you.. You are one of my trusted friends... My only one."  
"Same here, Blitz."  
"To good friends!" Blitzwing held up a cube, smiling.  
"To friends!"  
"Yes!"  
They downed their cubes, and smiled brightly at each other as they grew close. Blitzwing suddenly found himself staring at Motormaster's lips and the next moment his own lips were captured by said mech. He closed his optics, smiling softly as he kissed back. They were together for while, kissing and talking. Suddenly Blitzwing's alarm beeped and he sighed, getting up wobbily.  
"I have to go on patrol..."  
"Nah... Send someone else on."  
"I have to... Hey, you want to go with?"  
"Sure."   
"We are doing squadron 382, near the Autobot territory."  
"Lucky us..."  
"Hey, if we see any Autobot we can have some fun!" Blitzwing said, chuckling as Motormaster nodded.  
"Yeah!"  
"Let's go then!"   
"But... we are drunk."  
"Well... We can either go now and I not get yelled at or punished by Megatron... Or you can stay. Because I really need to go."  
"You are too drunk... Besides, Megatron is busy with his queen."  
"When did you become Mr. Responsible?" Blitzwing asked, giggling slightly as the energon started to take hold, causing his mind to go fuzzy.  
"When I started liking you..."  
"How much?"  
"A lot..."  
"Can I kiss you?" Blitzwing suddenly asked. "Like, in a romantic way?"  
"Sure. Try to make me melt, Changer." Blitzwing climbed onto Motormaster's lap and traced his insignia before sweetly kissing him before going harder and slipping his glossia into the other mech's mouth all the while stroking Motormaster's inner wires. Motormaster was shocked to say the least, but kissed back. Blitzwing giggled and found some deeper wires to tease, causing Motormaster to groan.  
"I like you... A lot..." Blitzwing said drunkenly but sweetly.  
"Ditto..."  
"No... Like... A lot lot..."  
"Mee tooo..."  
"Can... Can you do something?" Blitzwing asked blushing before whispering his request in his ear.  
"Once we sober up..."  
"Please? I need you Stunty..." Blitzwing whined, needing the stunticon badly.  
"St-stunty??"  
"You do stunts right?" Blitzwing giggled, stroking his wires.  
"Yes... Um... My room?"  
"Anywhere you want..." Blitzwing purred, smiling.  
"To my room!" Blitzwing was suddenly picked up, purring as he was raced to Motormaster's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours pass, and Morningstar sneaks to the Control room, before smiling.  
"Any change in the Autobots, Ramjet?" She asks.  
"Nope."  
"Good... Or bad. Send Laserbeak to check on them."  
"Alright." Ramjet sent a message to Soundwave to send Laserbeak.  
"So, I need a favor..."  
"What is it?"  
"Are there any shuttles that can space bridge by themselves?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"I need one... and do you have a good excuse for leaving the system?" She asks, serious. "I need one."  
"Leaving the system?"  
"Yes... I need to go to a planet I know for a while... It's serious."  
"Alright... Aren't you going to tell Megatron?"  
"He... shouldn't know about this."   
"Alright... We have to inspect a planet out there anyway... I'll put you down for it."  
"Thanks... I need my own ship though."  
"There's one in storage..."  
"Thanks... So... Tell Megatron I am on a mission."  
"I will."  
"To the ship!" She says, running down the hall to the hanger. Inside was Mixmaster, working on the ship. She pauses, before walking over. "Mixmaster, is this ship ready for take off?"  
"Yeah, all I have to do is recalibrate the cyber Transmitter."  
"Good. I need to leave as soon as possible." She says, nodding.  
"Hiding from Megatron eh?"  
"No... Just I have personal matters to deal with."  
"Alright."  
"So... please hurry."  
"I am I am..."  
She paces, her servo on her insignia, debating on keeping it for her 'mission'.  
"Whatcha thinking?"  
"About where I am going... Decepticons aren't welcome... but I have a pass."  
"Where ARE you going?"  
"Some place in the Stallic System."  
"That's Autobot/neutral territory..."  
"Destronia."  
"There?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Reasons." She growls.  
"Fine fine... JUst give me a second to reattach this transmitter."  
She paces back and forth, tapping her foot. He carefully puts it on before stepping back just before Megatron shouted for her. She winces, before running into the ship.  
"Good luck!"  
She starts up the ship, and revs the engine. She sees the mech come running out, and she makes the ship go into the air right before Megatron jumps in. She takes off, thinking she got away.  
"Let's just hope he will forgive me when I return... Mom and Dad wouldn't enjoy his presence."  
"You're trying to hide me from your parents?" A dark voice said behind her just as she got to outer space.  
"God dammit Alan..." She muttered, before turning. "Not exactly..."  
"Do they not approve of me?"  
"They hate you. Like... Shot on sight."  
"Autobots?"  
"...Yes..."   
"Frag..."  
"I was born and raised an Autobot... but... Something about you made a girl girl turn bad." She says, laughing softly as she walks up to him. "They commed me and asked for me to come home for a while... I had to say yes."  
"Alright... If you want me to... I'll stay on the ship..."  
"Do... Do you want to meet them?" She asks, softly after a moment. "You are my leader... and my boyfriend... so... you have every right to meet my parents..."  
"I would love to... But I don't want to be blasted..."  
"I will warn them that I am bringing my special one... I love you, and I am not afraid to show you off." She says, winking. "The only one who would have a real problem with you is my dad... He is a wrecker..."  
"Great..."  
"My mom would accept my choice... but... Yeah. Beware the father." She says, smiling. "Besides.. You wouldn't want to stay in the ship for a week, would you?"  
"You were planning to leave me for a week?!"  
She pauses, before blushing embarrassedly.  
"I was going to come up with a good enough reason..."  
"Well, good thing I came."  
"Would you have punished me if I had managed to get away?"  
"Indeed."  
"Well... Time for YOU to be punished..." She says, going back to the pilot seat. She plots her course, before sighing. "I am not going to hear the end of this..."  
"Don't worry... I'll be... Nice..."  
"You better!" She says, smirking. "Or else I will be in charge while YOU be repaired for the next few thousand years."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My dad would kick your aft, sir."  
"I'm not going to argue as I don't get in fights with family of ones I care about."  
"You care about me..." She says, making a happy face. "I am... kind of excited now, to see my family."  
"You weren't before?"  
"They always try to convince me to be an Autobot again..."  
"I like you as a Decepticon though."  
"I do too." She says, smiling. "But... They disagree. They will try every method to change me back... A few times, it almost worked."  
"Sounds harsh."  
"They aren't... They just... worry."  
"I can't relate... My creators left me when I was young."  
"That is horrible... I am sorry." She says, hugging him. He felt warmth and concern from her, which felt nice.  
"Don't be... I wouldn't be where I am now if they hadn't... And I probably wouldn't have met you."  
"Still... As much as they push me... I would never change them." She says, laying her head on his chest. She pauses, and blushes wildly for a moment. "You know... This is a big step. Meeting the parents."  
"I'll be on my best behavior."  
"It's like we are like Earthlings dating... Meeting the girl's parents." She says, giggling as she was twirled.  
"Great..." He said sarcastically.  
"Hey, be happy. I could turn the ship around and dump you back at the base, and go face my parents alone, possibly be brainwashed into becoming an Autobot again..."  
"I'm fine." He said quickly.  
"Are you sure? You DO have an army to run..."  
"I put Soundwave in charge."  
"And you do hate Autobots..."  
"I'll be civil."  
"Are you sure?" She asks, serious. "I can handle myself..."  
"I'll be fine. I'm leader for a reason."  
"I just hope my parents will be as forgiving... Let me comm them." She says, pulling out her long distance communicator and dialed in a signal. She waited for a few moments, before saying. "Hello?"  
"Hello sweetie!"  
"Hi mom... I'm on my way... With a special guest."  
"Who?"  
"Well... He's... My mate."  
"WHAT?! WHO IS IT?!" Her dad roared while her mom started squealing with delight.  
"Daddy please don't yell..." She says, sighing. "He and I have worked together for a long time... and he is a higher up Decepticon." She looks to Megatron, who smirked and looked at her comm.  
"A DECEPTICON?!"  
"Again, yelling won't make it any different. Yes, Decepticon. He is very... bold, so don't be surprised, ok?"  
"What's his name?" Her mother asked.  
"Well... Uh.... If you really want to know, Mom... I would ask dad to leave the room."  
"Young lady! Tell us who it is now!"  
"Wow. Harsh..." She says, sighing. "Well... He's tall, silver, and turns into a really powerful gun."  
"MEGATRON?! YOU PICKED THAT MECH?!"  
She drops the comm, shivering at the tone her father took. She sighs, rubbing her temple.  
"Are you alright, Star?"  
"I knew this was coming... But I accept it. I love you too much." She says, before picking it back up. "Yes. My sweet spark is Lord Megatron. He is on the ship with me, and we will be there in a bit."  
"Why him?!" Her mom groaned while her father mumbled about finding his rifle again.  
"He is my soul mate... And he asked me." She says, giggling.  
"Soul mate?! Why couldn't you have fallen for an Autobot?!"  
"Because I am a Decepticon, Dad..."  
"I don't get that either! Didn't we raise you to be an Autobot?! Shown you the good side?!"  
"Yes you did... Look! I fell in love, so I joined the dark side! We will be there in a few. Love you!"  
"Love you!"  
She hung up quickly, before sighing.  
"My dad is plotting your death."  
"I'll be ready. I've dealt with Starscream."  
"True... But be careful."  
"I will..."  
"He will try to kill you... He is a wrecker, after all." She says, smiling as she winks. "He is where I get my violent tendencies and my power from..."  
"I will expect it with respect."  
"You know... You will be the first and only male I have introduced to my parents as my sweet spark."  
"I feel honored."  
"You should." She purrs, kissing his jaw. He kissed her lips, pulling her close while stroking her wings. She coos, fluttering her wings happily as she kisses his insignia. He smirked, kissing all over her wings. "M-Megatron..."  
"Yes?"  
"Maybe... Before we arrive... we could...?"  
"I would be delighted to..." He purred, picking her up and heading to the ship's master quarters.

"So, Megatron and Morningstar went on a top secret mission?" Thrust asks, confused as Soundwave had called a meeting.  
"Yes. I will be in charge until they return."  
"But we already have a plan! We can't do it without Megatron!" A soldier yelled.  
"He told all of the plan to me." SOundwave sighed.  
"Where did they go?"  
"On a mission."  
"WHERE though?"  
"Outside this solar system. That's all you need to know."  
"What is the mission for?"  
"Classified."  
"Harsh..."  
"Yep."  
"So... What now?"  
"We send a group with me to attack the facility Megatron wanted."  
"Alright... Who?"  
"I'm taking the seekers, constructicons, coneheads, and the triple changers... On that note where is Blitzwing?"  
"He is... with Motormaster."  
"Doing what?"  
"Um..."  
"Well?"  
"Bow chicka wow wow?"  
"Primus..."  
"Yeah. Poor Blastoff."  
"Oh no..."  
"He is the one who found them."  
"Let's... Let's just do it without them..."  
"Yes sir."  
"We leave now. Let's go."  
"YESSIR!" They left, leaving the rest of them to their own devices.

"Mmm..." Blitzwing hummed, smiling big as he stroked a sleeping Motormaster's chest.  
"Uh.... You are up quick..."  
"All for you..." Blitzwing purred, kissing him.  
"Heh... What do you think we missed?"  
"Nothing too important..." Blitzwing said, stroking some of Motormaster's inner wires.  
"Good..... MMm.... Energon... You want?"  
"I am pretty hungry..." Blitzwing purred, nibbling on Motormaster's shoulder.  
"Don't eat me! I will get us some energon."  
"But you look tasty..." Blitzwing said, moving to the neck cables.  
"No no... Come along, Changer."  
"I just want to lay with you..."  
"Food."  
"Nooo..."   
"Energon."  
"Then after?"  
"Maybe."  
"I'll take it..."  
"Now, up." Blitzwing groaned, slowly getting up before tugging on Motormaster. "I'm coming, Changer..."  
"Good..."  
"You have a cute aft." Blitzwing blushed, hiding his face as Motormaster only chuckled. "Knew that would work!"  
"Evil..."  
"I am a Decepticon for a reason."  
"Still... That's evil..."  
"You like evil."  
"And I also like you... So it's a match!"  
"Heh! So it is... To the cafe!"  
"Away!" Blitzwing cheered, leading Motormaster there, all the while giving him flirty smiles and shaking his hips.  
"Keep this up, and I won't ever rest beside you again..."  
"No!" BLitzwing said, stilling his hips and whining softly as Motormaster chuckled at the power he had over the unstable triple changer.   
"This is going to be fun."  
"Not fun..."  
"So fun."  
"How?"  
"Because I am the only one who can do this!"  
"Do what exactly?"  
"Make you melt, and make you whine."  
"Not funny when you tease me."  
"To me, it is the most beautiful thing..."  
"You... Like me this way?"  
"It shows off your... feminine side."  
"I am not feminine."   
"To me, you are the most beautiful fem at the ball." He says, pulling him close and kissing his wing tips. "Now, what is your favorite drink?"  
"Ah... Transver Nectar...." Blitz said, his wings fluttering.  
"Two coming up." He says, going to the bar. Blitz stared at him longingly, needing him more and more. "Here you go, Blitz."  
"Thanks..."  
"To our future!" He says, cheering.  
"To our future!" Blitz cheered also, smiling.  
They drank to their futures, before Motormaster stretches and yawns.  
"I better get back to work..."  
"What's your job today?"  
"Demo."  
"Mine is salvaging whatever can be after demo!"  
"Woot! Come on!" They ran to the site to find they were the only ones there that day and Blitzwing smirked and through the next five minutes, left lingering touches on Motormaster whenever he passed by and stretched to show himself off to the mech. Motormaster wasn't any better. He would flex before he demolished anything and would stroke Blitzwing's wings before turning away from him, acting like he did nothing.  
"Ah!" Blitzwing cried out, a sudden firm stroke to his wings causing him to almost fall to his knees, his engines purring.  
"Back to work, Blitzy." Motormaster says, a permanent smirk on his face. Blitzwing couldn't move, his wings tingling and his legs like Jello, but he forced himself to keep working. He bent over, reaching for a good solid piece of metal. "You look good from back here!"  
Blitzwing shot up, blushing as he looked behind him and smirked.  
"Same here!"  
"I knew I had a good lookin' rear."  
"You do..." Blitzwing chuckled, his emotions changing from shy to cocky in a second before he switched back to shy.  
"Is everything out from that building?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Good! Cause another one is coming down!" Blitzwing watched in amazement as Motormaster started to tear down the building with ease, admiring how strong they were. Soon enough, the building came down, Motormaster standing on top of the rubble proudly.  
"You look kinda... Hot... Like that..." Blitzwing said, looking away blushing.  
"Thank you!" Blitzwing started picking up what could be salvaged while continuously being teased by Motormaster and by the time they were done, Blitzwing's engines were purring and he was absolutely needing Motormaster. "We are all done!"  
"Primus..." Blitzwing said, shaking from all the pent up pleasure.  
"Back to my room?" Blitzwing nodded, snuggling against him. "Allow me to drive us back then..."

"We are almost to Destronia..." Morningstar says, sitting beside her leader. "5 kliks."  
"You prepared?"  
"Never am when I comes to my parents." She says, laughing nervously. She sighs, and looks at him. "While I am here... I have to wear the Autobot insignia... or else my father and I fight so much more than usual. So... Don't be offended."  
"It will be fine."  
"It kind of weirds me out, though..." She says, before changing her mark. "So... Uh... I think you should wait for me to give you the all clear..."  
"Alright."  
"My dad might shoot you."  
"Alright."  
"We are landing... Be ready." She says, as they neared the surface. "Oh gods be on my side..."  
"It shall be fine..."  
"I hope so..." She says, as the ship came to a complete halt. She takes a breath, puts on a smile, and opens the doors. Standing there beside the landing pad was two Cybertronians. One was a female, with a wise but young look on her. The other was a male with a kind but fierce look. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."  
"Hi, honey!" Her mom said, hugging her before looking behind her.  
"Dad, put the gun down." Morningstar says, seeing the rifle in his hand.   
"Not til I see who you brought..."  
"Put. The gun. Down." She says, pulling away from her mom to stand defiantly before her father. "Hand it over."  
".... Fine..."  
She takes the gun, before turning her head.   
"Come on out, Megatron... I have the weapons secured!"  
"MEGATRON?" Her father yelled, her mother staring in shock as he came out of the ship. They had both thought that their daughter had lied.  
"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my sweetspark, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Morningstar says, smiling. "He wanted to come along to meet you both..."  
"Yeah right." Her father mumbled under his breath,  
"Hello, sir and ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
"Welcome..." Her mom said hesitantly.  
"He has agreed to behave during our visit..." She says, as Megatron pulls her close.  
"First rule. No kissing, hugging, or anything like that during the visit."  
"May we hold hands?"  
"NO..."  
"Dad!" She groans, tapping her foot.  
"Let's go home. I made energon goodies!" Her mother, RN, says, changing the subject.  
"Sounds good..."  
"Sounds perfect."   
"Come along boys. So, Morningstar! Tell me about your work..." RN says, leading her away.   
"Let me tell you now, Megatron... One step over the line... And I will shoot you without a second thought." Her father, Quarterback, growls before walking beside his daughter. Megatron had to resist a growl, wanting to be on his best behavior. Morningstar gave him a sympathetic look, before chatting with her family. Soon enough, they were in front of a large house, modern looking and clean. They all go inside, and Morningstar runs to the kitchen, smiling as she smelled fresh goodies.  
"All for you two... THough I bet your father will steal some..." RN said, smiling.  
"They are perfect as always, mom. Come and try some, Megatron..." Morningstar says, slowly biting into one. Megatron nods, heading toward them and he tries one, smiling at the taste.  
"Very good..."  
"My mom is the best at making energon goodies."  
"I can tell..."  
"I wish I had your skill, mom." She says, making the woman smile.  
"Thanks, honey."  
"Megatron, shall I show you my room?" She asks, her father growling.  
"No being alone."  
"Dad..."  
"I mean it."  
"I mean it too. I am not going to interface with him with you two in the house!"  
"Oh primus..."  
"Yes! I said it!" She says, grabbing Megatron's servo and taking him upstairs.  
"That was humorous..."  
"You enjoyed that? I think I had more fun." She giggles, before leading him into her room. It was large, with a bigger berth and a few posters of a few Autobots she respected.  
"None of me?" Megatron teased.  
"You are hiding underneath the posters... To escape my father's wrath." She says, lifting up one poster up to show Decepticon promotion pictures.  
"Nice..."  
"I learned stealth from my friends..."  
"You had good friends."  
"Very much so... They will be around later." She says, smiling, before pausing. "Megatron... this world is filled with energon... but... I would like it if you didn't tell anyone else about Destronia."  
"I promise this planet will be safe... I respect you too much."  
"Thank you, m'lord..." She says, kissing his cheek. Megatron smiled, kissing her cheek back. "You and I can stay in the ship if you like..."  
"And have your father attempt to do a Starscream? I would rather this be a pleasant trip..."  
"Do a Starscream... That was clever... But I want to recharge beside you..." She says, sighing.  
"Talk to your father about it. I'm not going to be the one to mess with him. There are two things I don't mess with. Religion and Fathers."  
"Oh? So are you going to befriend my mother?" She asks, grinning.  
"If I can get one of them on my side... I'll consider that a win..."  
"You have me on your side... Automatic victory."  
"Indeed... But it does help to have more bots on your side."  
"True..."  
"But I'll support whatever you choose..."  
"I don't care what my father says... You are a good mech."  
"Don't let anyone else know that.... Would ruin my reputation."  
"Oh no... We wouldn't want everyone knowing that the big bad tyrant is actually a softie..."  
"Shush."  
"Make me..." Megatron kissed her, smirking as he stroked her wings softly. She purrs, her engine revving as she lays her head on his broad chest.   
"I don't like what I am hearing!!!" Quarterback yelled, making the she dragon growl.  
"You aren't hearing anything!"  
"I don't like your tone, Decepticreep!"  
"I am a Decepticreep too dad!"  
"You are my little femme! Not a Decepticreep like him!"  
"DAD!!!"  
"Honey! Don't mind your father!" RN said, shushing her dad.  
"Urgh... When's dinner mom?" She calls out, changing the subject.  
"In a few kliks!!"  
"Alright!" She says, before sighing. "My father will not give us any peace... But at dinner... It's going to get worse... Interrogation time."  
"I'll be fine..."  
"I hope so... he is going to nitpick everything you say, and demand all answers... He can sniff out a lie a kilometer away."  
"Then I won't lie."  
"Alright..."  
"He wants to know something he better be ready for the answers."  
"Don't answer THOSE questions!!"  
"Alright..."  
"Gods... Could you imagine the chaos that would follow??" She says, laughing softly.  
"Indeed."   
"KIDS! DINNER!"   
"Coming mom!" She calls out, before looking at Megatron. "No matter what happens... I am glad you jumped on board... I don't think I could survive being away from you too long." She says, kissing his lips before racing downstairs. Megatron smirked before following her, getting a glare from her father. Morningstar sits at the table the opposite of her mother, leaving her father to sit opposite of Megatron.  
"Hope you all enjoy what I made!" Her mother says, setting down the food. Morningstar smiles, and nods.  
"You always make the best, mom..."  
"I bet it will be wonderful." Megatron said, her mom smiling before sitting down. Everyone sits down, and grabs their food.  
"So, tell us how you've been Morningstar..." Her mom said.  
"I have been fine, mom. I have been improving the system, and I came up with my own special blend." She says, smiling,  
"Really? What is it called?"  
"StarStruck Shock. My own name for it." She says, laughing. "I will make some later."  
"Sounds wonderful..." Her mom said.  
"It is." Megatron said.  
"You drank with my daughter?" Quarterback asked, darkness in his voice.  
"Yes...?"  
"Did she get drunk?" He asks, making Morningstar groan and facepalm.  
"You should ask her." Megatron said, looking at him.  
"I'm asking YOU, tyrant."   
"Why aren't you talking to her? It's about her isn't it?" Megatron asked.  
"I am asking you."   
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes." He growls.  
"We did drink together. And yes, we got drunk."  
"Morningstar!" He growled.  
"I am legally able to drink!"  
"She is honey..." Her mom said, trying to diffuse the situation.  
"So? All those males, and you, alone, drunken female...!"  
"I am NOT weak, father. I could take down any of those goons!" She growls, growing angry.  
"More of them than you, Morningstar!"  
"I would destroy anyone who would dare think that way." Megatron said, glaring at her father.  
"All of you settle down and EAT. Quarterback, take your medicine." RN growls, QB huffing.  
"I took them, R."  
It was at this moment that Megatron knew he was in for a very long week.


End file.
